Sun Burns Down
by chubbyichigo
Summary: Bersetting dimasa depan dimana keadaan dunia kacau karena keberhasilan para peneliti untuk membuat manusia yang memiliki kekuatan spesial. Dan bagi mereka berdua, rasanya sudah lama sekali, sejak mereka terakhir kali 'memegang' diri mereka sediri. hidup mereka sendiri. gomen bad summary, warnings are inside and chapter 9 is up! XD
1. Chapter 1 - The Day She Left The Lab

Title: Sun Burns Down

Author: Chubbyichigo

Characters: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Tatsuki Arisawa, dan akan bertambah seiring waktu.

Warnings: Typos, OOC, OC, Violence,

Summary: Rasanya sudah lama sekali, sejak dia terakhir kali 'memegang' control dirinya sendiri. Hidupnya sendiri. (gomen bad summary (シ- -)シ)

Note: We don't have super powers like they do. Credits to 'abang' Tite Kubo. I just have the plots and 'cera', an acer who accompany me to type this. Thanks for my forever love BlackWind1001!

.

.

.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan dibalik dinding ini, putih dan tebal. Dia pun tak dapat mendengar apapun dari ruangan ini. Tidak ada jendela. Hanya ada sebuah pintu mengilap dari baja yang mengisolasinya. Sebenarnya keadaan ini tidak begitu buruk baginya. Tetapi dia tidak tahu apapun. Yang hanya diketahuinya hanyalah perbedaan siang dan malam dari langit-langit ruangan yang berupa kaca, hanya tahu bagaimana untuk berbicara karena Ukitake-sensei mengajarkannya, hanya tahu bagaimana dirinya terlihat dari pantulan lemah di pintu baja.

Ukitake-sensei belakangan ini sudah jarang mengunjunginya, dia menyerahkan tugas pengamatan harian dan tes ke salah satu bawahannya. Tetapi saat Ukitake-sensei datang, ia selalu tersenyum. Dia senang karena Ukitake-sensei paling mengerti dirinya dan selalu mengajaknya bicara dengan santai. Terkadang ia bertanya karena rasa penasarannya, seperti, "Bolehkah aku melihat dunia luar hari ini?" yang dijawab oleh Ukitake-sensei dengan tawa lemah, alis berkerut, dan "Disini lebih aman dari di luar sana, Rukia." Dan dia tahu namanya karena Ukitake-sensei memberitahunya.

Ukitake-sensei tidak datang hari ini. Tapi bawahannya, Tatsuki-sensei juga baik hati. Walaupun kadang-kadang ia bisa jadi sangat tidak sabaran. Tatsuki-sensei membawanya ke salah satu laboratorium di gedung itu hari ini dan Rukia bisa merasakan perutnya sakit. Dirinya gugup – Ukitake-sensei pernah bilang perasaan seperti perut melilit ketika akan melakukan sesuatu disebut kegugupan. Terakhir kali Rukia berada disini, Rukia hampir membakar tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak parah, namun kulit di lengan kanannya masih terlihat aneh.

"Jangan khawatir, Rukia. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Kata Tatsuki pada Rukia yang berdiri diatas tanda X di atas lantai. Ada banyak manekin yang dipasang disisi lain ruangan itu, lebih banyak dari biasanya, beberapa memiliki tanda berwarna merah. "Aku minta kau untuk mencoba dan mengenai target yang bertanda merah." Tatsuki menepuk pundaknya. "Hanya yang bertanda merah, oke?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Ya. Akan kucoba Tatsuki-sensei." Rukia tersenyum dan Tatsuki berjalan menuju ruang pengamatan yang dipisahkan kaca pengaman.

"Fokus pada target." Suara Tatsuki terdengar melalui speaker. "Konsentrasi penuh, dan jangan marah jika kau tak bisa melakukannya."

"Aku belum pernah marah." Jawab Rukia. Penyataan simpel yang berdasarkan fakta. Ia tahu apa itu kemarahan, dalam perumpamaan kata, tetapi ia belum mengerti karena belum mengalaminya.

Suara Tatsuki terdengar lagi, kali ini dengan sentuhan tawa. "Ya. Kau benar Rukia."

Dia lalu melakukannya seperti apa yang dikatakan padanya. Memfokuskan semua pikirannya dan energi pada manekin bertanda merah, untuk alasan tidak lain dari 'karena itu merupakan apa yang diminta darinya' , dia ingin manekin itu terbakar. Kejadian selanjutnya hampir seperti hipnotis, api tiba-tiba keluar dan mengkonsumsi manekin-manekin bertanda merah. Rukia tersenyum melihat hasil dari kesuksesannya.

Gas pemadam api otomatis menyala ketika api membesar dan Rukia mendengar pintu ruang pengamatan terbuka. "_Perfect_." Ujar Tatsuki, menepuk-nepuk punggung Rukia. "oke, kau tahu prosedurnya. _Reset_, Ayo ulangi lagi."

.

.

.

"Tatsuki-sensei selalu bilang supaya jangan sampai marah." Kata Rukia dengan tenang sambil mengikuti Tatsuki ke ruangan putihnya. "Kenapa?"

Tatsuki kelihatan ragu untuk menjawab pada awalnya, tetapi dokter muda itu pada akhirnya menjawabnya. "Kau memiliki kemampuan, tetapi kau bukan satu-satunya. Masih belum mendekati harapan kami." Katanya, "Terkadang perasaan pribadi mereka tampak dan ketika mereka akan menggunakan kemampuannya, mereka ragu dan keadaan menjadi tidak terkendali. Kami tidak ingin kau menjadi seperti itu."

Rukia mengangguk, menunduk memandang lantai lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Tatsuki kembali. "Apakah itu alasan Ukitake-sensei bilang lebih aman disini?"

"Ya. Mari menganggapnya begitu." Tatsuki berhenti di depan pintu, mengetikkan kode ke _lock pad_ untuk membukanya dan menunggu pintu itu bergeser terbuka.

"Tapi itu tidak berarti semuanya hal buruk, bukan?" tanyanya sambil melangkah memasuki ruangannya. "berarti ada hal baik juga diluar sana."

Rukia kaget ketika Tatsuki tiba-tiba memukulkan tangannya dengan keras ke dinding. "Kau harus berhenti bertanya tentang banyak hal." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan. "Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak ingin tahu." Rukia memandang Tatsuki sampai ia pergi, dan menutup pintu baja dibelakangnya. Itu mungkin hal teraneh yang pernah diberitahu siapapun padanya – dan itu juga menyangkut tentang diberitahu untuk membuat sesuatu terbakar hanya dengan pikiran.

.

.

Keadaan aneh disini. Jalan-jalan yang kecil, bangunan-bangunan serta rumah, dan penerangan indah seperti yang sering dibicarakan orang dewasa ketika mengenang sesuatu. Jika informasi yang dimilikinya benar, kota ini lebih berada dalam kontrol dari pada kebanyakan tempat lainya, orang-orang kaya membangun rumah mereka jauh dari hiruk pikuk. Orang-orang yang terlihat berjalan di jalan melalui kaca mobilnya setidaknya kelihatan waras, tapi mabuk pada saat liburan musim panas dan terlihat masih di bawah umur membuatnya menggelengkan kepala.

Dia menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah tempat parkir di sebelah hotel dengan sebuah papan nama neon benderang didepannya. Hotel itu kelihatan nyaman dan agak mewah.

Wanita dibelakang meja check-in tersenyum cerah padanya. "Selamat datang." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk, rambut yang dikuncir dengan _styleponytail_ turun dari pundaknya. "Apa sudah pesan kamar?"

"Ya." Jawabnya, merogoh kantung jeansnya mencari kertas konfirmasi. "Atas nama Kurosaki." Wanita itu dengan cepat mencari namanya, mengecek apapun yang menyangkut nomor konfirmasi di tangan lelaki dihadapannya, sebelum berbalik dengan senyum yang telah dilatihnya.

Kamarnya berada pada lantai tiga. Ruangan yang lebar dengan tempat tidur besar dan televisi, tapi itu bukan apa yang dibutuhkannya. Dia menaruh asal tasnya di kaki tampat tidur dan berjalan lurus ke jendela. Menyibakkan gordennya untuk melihat jalan diluar, orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar, dan sebuah klub diseberang hotel ini, jalan masuk utama dan jalan darurat terlihat dengan sempurna dari sini.

Seperti apa yang ia perlukan. Simpel dan sempurna.

.

.

Entah sekarang sudah larut malam atau belum, Rukia tidak yakin, tapi dia cukup mempercayai dokter-dokter ini untuk melakukan apa yang diberitahukan mereka padanya. Tidur itu enak, pikirnya, ruangan tersebut sunyi dan tenang dengan dengungan pelan sistem ventilasi yang memecah keheningan, cukup untuk membuatnya merasa rileks di dunia mimpi selama yang ia inginkan.

Malam ini, walaupun ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa, ia ditarik dari ranjangnya sebelum dia benar-benar terbangun untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia samar-samar mendengar suara Tatsuki berkata, "Cepat! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Tatsuki-sensei?" Rukia bergumam, mengusap matanya. "Kemana kita pergi?"

"Tempat yang… aman." Jawabnya dengan suara yang tidak terlalu yakin.

Rukia tersandung kakinya sendiri saat Tatsuki membuka sebuah pintu yang belum pernah dilaluinya. "Tapi Ukitake-sensei selalu bilang lebih aman disini."

"Tidak sekarang." Jawab Tatsuki pendek. "Tidak bagimu." Jawaban yang samar-samar dan tidak jelas itu membuat Rukia kekurangan keberanian atau kesadaran untuk bertanya apa maksudnya. Dengan patuh, ia mengikuti Tatsuki dalam diam, mencoba untuk melihat keadaan ruangan yang mereka lewati. Tatsuki menarik lengan Rukia ketika mereka sampai di sebuah pintu yang menggeser terbuka dan mereka memasuki ruangan yang agak kecil di sisi lain pintu itu. Dokter muda itu menekan sebuah tombol di dinding dan ruangan itu bergetar, mulai bergerak secara vertikal. Rukia menatap sekitar dengan tatapan bingung. "Ini adalah _lift_, Rukia." Tatsuki menghela napas. "Benda ini bergerak naik dan turun. Kau baik-baik saja." Rukia mengangguk seperti dia mengerti, walaupun ia tidak tahu apa artinya.

Ketika pintunya terbuka kembali, disisi lain terdapat sebuah ruangan gelap dengan penerangan minim. Tatsuki membawanya ke sebuah mobil, Rukia pernah melihat gambar benda ini, tetapi ia belum pernah punya kesempatan untuk melihat yang aslinya. Dia naik, seperti apa yang diberitahu Tatsuki padanya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. Akhirnya merasa sudah sepenuhnya terbangun.

Tatsuki menggeser tubuhnya untuk berbalik ke kursi belakang, menarik sesuatu dari tumpukan pakaian-pakaian. Ia mengambil sebuah jas lab, dan memberikannya pada Rukia. "Pakai ini. Ini akan membuat security tidak curiga." Tatsuki hampir selalu terlihat serius, dan sedikit frustasi, tapi ada sesuatu yang tak bisa digambarkannya yang membuat Rukia tidak nyaman.

Dia diam saat Tatsuki mengeluarkan mobil itu dari garasi pegawai. Dan memperhatikan Tatsuki sedikit tegang saat mereka sampai di gerbang security. Tetapi lelaki itu hanya mengecek kartu identitasnya sebelum membiarkan mereka lewat. Tatsuki menghembuskan napas berat ketika mereka sudah agak jauh, lalu merilekskan punggungnya. "Kita pergi?" Tanya Rukia, dahinya menempel di kaca jendela mobil yang dingin dan mengamati keadaan tanah lapang yang kosong, bangunan besar dibelakang mereka tampak seperti motif alam buatan manusia bagi Rukia. Dia belum pernah keluar sebelumnya, belum pernah melihat tanah lapang ataupun langit saat matahari akan terbit. Bagi Rukia pemandangan itu sangat menabjubkan.

"Ya. Kita pergi." Jawab Tatsuki, membuka jendela untuk sirkulasi udara di dalam mobil. Rukia mengambil napas, Udara segar.

"Apakah kita akan kembali?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara seperti gumaman, bagaimana angin menerbangkan rambutnya dengan anggun membuatnya tertarik mengambil perhatiannya.

"Tidak."

Jawaban itu mengambil perhatian Rukia kembali dari kehebatan udara yang bergerak. "Kenapa tidak?" Ada rasa sedih di dalam hatinya akan pikiran itu. Memang tempat itu membosankan, banyak benda, tidak terjadi banyak kejadian. Tapi tempat itu rumah baginya.

Pada awalnya Tatsuki hanya diam, pandangannya terarah kedepan seperti ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kau sebuah kegagalan, Rukia." Akhirnya Tatsuki angkat bicara.

Rukia mengangkat kedua alis matanya, berkedip dengan ketidak mengertian. "gagal?" Tatsuki mengangguk. "Tapi… Tatsuki-sensei dan Ukitake-sensei selalu bilang aku melakukan hal dengan benar."

"kau memang selalu melakukan semuanya dengan benar. Tapi," ucap Tatsuki pelan, menatap sekilas Rukia dengan mata simpati. "Kepribadianmu. Itu bukan apa yang mereka inginkan."

"Jadi, apa artinya?" Tanya Rukia dengan polos. Pertanyaan yang sangat simpel, tetapi Tatsuki menggerang sebelum menjawabnya, kepalanya membentur jok mobil.

"Mereka tidak menginginkanmu lagi." Jawab Tatsuki dengan suara rendah dan serius. "Ketua sudah menandatangani kertas pernyataan menghentikan kau hidup. Mati. Kau tahu apa itu artinya?"

Rukia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya bisa membalas tatapan Tatsuki.

"Artinya… kau akan pergi selamanya, mengerti? Kosong, hampa." Jelas Tatsuki walaupun sebenarnya masih belum jelas bagi Rukia. "Ukitake-sensei tidak menginginkan kau untuk mati."

Pernyataan terakhir Tatsuki adalah kalimat yang paling bisa dimengertinya. Rukia mengangguk pelan, sejumput poni panjang yang menutupi matanya ditepisnya, sebelum kembali mengagumi dunia di luar kaca mobil Tatsuki yang bergerak.

.

.

Pemandangan matahari terbenam sangatlah indah, seperti apa yang diberitahukan padanya, langit seperti terbakar dengan semburat pink, jingga dan kemerah-merahan. Rukia memperhatikan langit yang kemudian berubah secara perlahan-lahan menjadi warna biru tua, malam membuat permukiman terdekat mulai terlihat dari kejauhan dengan cahaya yang berkelap-kelip. "Tatsuki-sensei?" Tanya Rukia dengan lembut, bersandar pada jok yang didudukinya dan mempelajari ekspresi Tatsuki yang berkonsentrasi namun tetap terlihat khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi diluar sana?"

"Hari sudah mulai gelap, itu artinya malam akan segera tiba." Jawabnya sambil menghela napas, seolah-olah ia telah menjawab seribu pertanyaan Rukia.

Rukia tertawa refleks, namun berhenti sesaat kemudian. "Bukan. Maksudku, Ukitake-sensei selalu bilang lebih aman didalam gedung itu. Kenapa?"

"Hanya saja…" Tatsuki mengerutkan alisnya, berpikir. "Ada sebagian orang yang agak… aneh. Menjauhlah dari orang-orang yang berperilaku aneh." Rukia menatapnya kosong. Dia yakin dia tidak tahu bagaimana orang normal berperilaku.

Mobil perlahan-lahan berhenti, Tatsuki mematikan mesinnya lalu menatap Rukia. "Keluar."

"Apa?" Suara Rukia terdengar terluka sekaligus bingung disaat yang sama.

"Ada sebuah kota di ujung jalan – kau lihat cahaya-cahaya itu?" Tatsuki menunjuk ke arah daerah pemukiman, dan Rukia memicingkan mata, mencoba melihat dengan lebih jelas keadaan disana. "Rukia." Dia merasa sesuatu menyentuh lengannya, Tatsuki menyerahkannya sebuah tas. "Didalamya terdapat baju ganti, sepatu, uang, dan sebuah hand phone. Aku tahu seseorang yang suka membantu orang-orang yang sedang kesusahan. Tunggulah dia di stasiun kereta, orang itu akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman."

"Aku…" Rukia memperhatikan Tatsuki membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan memutar untuk membuka pintu Rukia lalu ia menarik Rukia keluar dengan pelan. "Apa itu stasiun kereta? Aku tidak tahu harus apa."

Untuk pertama kalinya di perjalanan yang membingungkan ini Tatsuki tersenyum padanya. "Kau pintar, Rukia. Kau pasti bisa. Ukitake-sensei bilang good luck." Tambahnya sebelum dia menutup pintunya lagi. Mobil itu berbalik arah sebelum kembali ke arah darimana mereka datang. Meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di sisi lain jalan, dengan sebuah jas lab dibawah pakaian 'normal'nya, dan tas itu dipeluknya dengan erat didadanya.

Seharusnya dia merasa sedih ditinggalkan di sebua tempat yang tidak familiar baginya, tapi itu bukan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu. Dia berada di suatu tempat yang belum pernah didatanginya. Suatu tempat dengan udara terbuka dan angin yang berhembus pelan, tanah lembut dibawah kakinya memberi kesan lain dari yang biasa diinjaknya – besi dan keramik. Untuk waktu yang sebentar, dia berdiri disana, menatap langit di angkasa yang gelap sebelum pergi kearah yang ditunjukkan Tatsuki, mengikuti jalan kearah cahaya-cahaya berasal. Benar-benar sendirian untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Hand phonenya bergetar didalam saku celananya, sengaja didiamkan. Lebih aman seperti itu. Dia meraba jeans warna gelapnya sebelum mengeluarkannya, membiarkan si penelpon berbicara terlebih dahulu. "Ichigo?" Suara itu familiar baginya, membuatnya merasa sedikit aman dan rileks, menurunkan sedikit kewaspadaanya. "Ini Renji. Kau tidak sibuk, kan?"

Pandangan Ichigo jatuh ke tanah, ia lalu menendang tangan pucat yang menyembul dari tumpukan plastic-plastik besar sampah. "Aku baru selesai." Ucapnya dengan nada yang tenang seakan ia tidak melakukan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Tapi, dia sudah biasa dengan ini. "Kenapa? Ada kerjaan baru untukku lagi?"

"Jangan terlalu semangat." Renji menghela napas. "Tapi, yeah. Mungkin."

"Oke." Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah lorong tersebut. Meyakinkan dirinya tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya dan dapat melaporkannya pada polisi. "Aku mendengarkan."

"Aku butuh kau untuk menjemput seseorang."

"Salah satu pacarmu?" canda Ichigo.

"Bukan. Seorang… teman – jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh!" Tambah Renji seakan-akan ia bisa membaca pikiran Ichigo. "Butuh seseorang untuk menjemput seorang bocah, kau ada di tempat ia berada dan aku tidak."

Ichigo mulai berjalan ke arah jalan yang ramai, kembali ke hotelnya untuk berganti baju dan membuat semua darah yang menempel ditubuhnya hilang. "Apakah bocah ini… Apa aku harus berhati-hati padanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku Renji. "_Dia_ tidak bilang apa-apa. Tapi tak ada salahnya untuk waspada."

Ichigo tahu itu benar, dan dia mengangguk. "Jadi, dimana aku harus menjemputnya."

.

.

Kakinya terasa sakit karena dipaksa berjalan jauh sampai akhirnya ia sampai di kota yang jauh tersebut. Rukia belum pernah berjalan sejauh ini sebelumnya. Dia yakin tidak ada jarak sejauh ini di lab walaupun dia berjalan keseluruh ruangannya. Pemandangan yang di lihatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit dikakinya, setidaknya untuk sementara.

Gedung disini terlihat aneh, berwarna-warni bukan putih atau abu-abu dengan arsitektur yang menarik perhatian, setidaknya bagi Rukia. Orang lain berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, seperti buta akan pemandangan disekitar mereka, seolah-olah terlihat biasa dan tidak metarik. Dia berhenti di ujung jalan trotoar, sekarang terpesona dengan lampu jalan yang menerangi malam seperti 'kunang-kunang' yang diceritakan Ukitake- sensei.

Dia terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan senyum diwajahnya sampai sesuatu menumburnya dan dia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Seorang lelaki memandangnya marah. "Apa liat-liat!" hanya itu saja yang dikatakan kepadanya. Orang-orang diluar ternyata tidak ramah dan sopan.

Stasiun kereta. Rukia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Apa itu, ia masih belum tahu, tapi dia harus mencarinya. Ternyata sulit untuk mencari sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui. Dia berjalan menelusuri jalan dengan pelan, berhati-hati agar ia tidak meghalangi jalan orang-orang yang lewat sambil membaca palang nama toko-toko dan klub malam yang dilewatinya. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti arti dari semua itu, ia bersyukur Ukitake-sensei mengajarkannya membaca walaupun hanya kata-kata dan frasa-frasa sederhana. _Ini rahasia_, kata Ukitake-sensei padanya. Karena dapat mengerti sesuatu yang tertulis di lembar yang biasanya dibawa dokter-dokter itu saat memeriksanya adalah hal terlarang baginya.

Dia berhenti di depan sebuah gedung. Dia bisa membaca kata 'stasiun', tapi Rukia tidak mengerti apa itu sebuah 'kereta' atau huruf yang mengeja kata 'kereta'. _Mungkin tempat ini. _Duganya ia mengambil semua resiko dan masuk melewati gerbang besar ke sebuah koridor dengan beberapa konter menempel di dinding. Tidak banyak orang disini. Semua hal asing ini membuat Rukia merasa gugup, ia merasa dirinya berkeliaran di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Rukia duduk disebuah bangku, mencoba tidak menarik perhatian dan mengamati orang-orang yang lalu-lalang melewatinya. Kebanyakan orang yang lewat adalah pasangan, berpegangan tangan atau meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu pasangannya. Yang lain sendirian, terlihat sibuk, buru-buru, atau dengan santai berjalan ke arah konter.

"Hey." Rukia menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan sekelompok remaja lelaki berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Apa yang kau punya?" Rukia menoleh kesebelahnya, berharap bukan ia yang mereka ajak bicara.

"Aku?" Tanya Rukia dengan suara pelan. Menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk.

Salah satu remaja itu mendecakkan lidahnya lalu menarik tas yang digenggamnya. Rukia memandang bingung. Ia mencoba mengambi kembali tas itu, yang langsung didorong jatuh terduduk oleh salah satu remaja sedangkan remaja yang lain menjarah isi tasnya. Tas itu bukan miliknya. Itu milik Tatsuki-sensei atau siapapun dari lab itu. Tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, teraniaya. "Jackpot." Ucap salah satu remaja itu yang menarik keluar beberapa lembar uang kertas.

"Aku butuh itu." Rukia mencoba berdiri, dan menarik tas itu. Sebuah siku mendarat di wajahnya, dan membuatnya terjatuh sekali lagi.

Rukia sudah diberitahu berulang kali setiap kali ia dibawa ke ruangan lab itu oleh Ukitake-sensei atau Tatsuki-sensei jangan sampai ia merasa marah, jangan sampai emosi menguasainya, tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa. Ia belum pernah marah. Tapi sekarang ia mulai mengerti. Para remaja itu tertawa ke arahnya dan mulai berjalan pergi membawa barang-barangnya. Sesuatu terasa terbakar didalam dirinya. Dia mengumpulkan tenaganya, berdiri, dan mengikuti mereka. "Kembalikan!" Teriaknya sambil menarik lengan remaja yang memegang tasnya. Bagian dirinya merasa heboh untuk merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Tapi Rukia dengan cepat didorong menjauh. Remaja yang paling tinggi dari kelompok itu maju dan mencengkeram kuat bahunya. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Hah?" ucap salah satu remaja yang terlihat seperti ketua mereka. Ia tertawa lalu membuat kontak dengan perut Rukia. Rasanya sakit, bagian yang terasa sakit tidak sebanyak saat ia mendapat luka bakar saat latihan, tapi rasa sakit semuanya sama. Jika mereka tidak menahan Rukia, Rukia pasti sudah jatuh ke tanah.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia tidak terlalu yakin, tapi ini pasti hal yang telah diperingatkan para dokter. Apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya hanya memandang marah orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Otaknya melakukan kerjanya untuk membuat api pada kerah remaja dihadapannya yang mengangkat lengannya untuk tinju yang lain. Remaja yang memegangganya teriak, melepaskannya dan Rukia jatuh ke lantai.

"Sial! Dia seorang-" umpat salah satu dari mereka, tapi kata-kata selanjutnya tidak terdengar oleh Rukia, Kepalanya terasa sakit dengan jenis sakit yang baru dan membuatnya menaruh lengannya dikepalanya. Rukia bisa mendengar teriakan yang bukan berasal dari remaja yang mengambil barangnya, bisa merasakan rasa panas dari sisi lain ruangan itu. Dia membuka matanya yang berat, melihat dengan tidak nyaman ke arah konter yang terbakar dengan api yang besar dan tidak terkontrol, tidak seperti yang biasanya ia buat. Selanjutnya terjadi beberapa ledakan dari bagian dalam gedung tersebut. Menakutkan, saat ia mencoba menggambarkannya. Orang-orang berlari panik keluar gedung tersebut.

Dia merasa ditarik dari kekacauan, oleh sesuatu yang tidak disadarinya sampai ia duduk bersender ke sebuah dinding. Sebuah suara berbicara kepadanya, asing dan terdengar tidak jelas pada awalnya.

"Rukia?" Orang asing itu bertanya padanya, dengan tenang dan lembut. "Apa bocah ini Rukia? Dia cocok dengan informasi yang kupunya." Bisiknya, mungkin gumaman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa kau?" Rukia pikir ia berhasil mengeluarkan suara walaupun serak, mencoba mencari gambaran _blur_ lelaki disebelahnya, Rambut warna terang dengan alis berkerut. Sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Author's tea time!

SAYA MAU NANGIS. ini pertama kalinya saya ngetik fict dengan unsur sedikit 'action' dan 'super power' super deg-degaan untuk publishnya! *gelindingan*

Membuat sebuah tempat yang seperti 'danger zone' itu ternyata butuh ke-getar-getir-an yang besar dalam hati… yah… namanya juga mencoba. :D

awalnya karena saya ditantang ga bikin fict yang angst… 'masa lo mau dikenal sbg author galau'-katanya. -_-

nah! Makanya itu saya buktikan saya bisa! DID YOU SEE THIS GIRL!? (maap jiwa yakuzanya keluar karena ditantang *geplak diri sendiri*, dan mohon pengertian authornya emang aslinya gak 'nyantai' orangnya. Teriak-teriak melulu kerjaannya. Jadi di lain waktu author pake caps itu karena dia histeris. ._. )

dandandan maafkan saya lagi, sepertinya fict ini akan distop dahulu selama liburan sekolah karena beta reader saya akan liburan di luar kota, jadi selama ± 2 minggu saya hiatus. Maaf banget karena pada saat cerita saya belum dibeta banyak banget kesalahan, dan saya cenderung nulisnya ada bahasa inggrisnya karena gatau bindonya.

Saya hanyalah seorang newbie yang masih belajar, maukah kalian kasih review untuk membantu saya 'menyempurnakan' EYD atau entah apa aja untuk tulisan saya yang akan datang? XD

Bashing juga saya terima kok… hehehe

Dan….. terimakasih banget uda mau bacaaa~! { } sampai jumpa lain kali~


	2. Chapter 2 - The Night After The Incident

Title: Sun Burns Down Ch. 2 – The night after the incident

Author: Chubbyichigo

Characters: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Tatsuki Arisawa, dan akan bertambah seiring waktu.

Warnings: Typos, OOC

Summary: Semuanya terasa aneh, dia tidak takut dengan hal itu. Hanya saja semuanya terlalu berbeda. (gomen bad summary (シ- -)シ)

Note: We don't have super powers like they do. Credits to 'abang' Tite Kubo. I just have the plots and 'cera', an acer who accompany me to type this.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis terbaring tidak sadarkan diri diatas tempat tidurnya. Ichigo memperhatikan selimut yang bergerak naik-turun karena gadis dibawahnya bernapas. Ia merasa seakan dirinya dipaksa menghadapi sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Gadis ini memiliki potensi yang dapat membahayakan dirinya. Bukan jenis gadis cantik yang akan dibawanya ke kamar hotel.

Dia mencoba agar dirinya tetap berada dekat dengan pintu keluar, matanya tak pernah lepas dari gadis itu. Jika dia bangun lalu ketakutan, hal pertama yang akan Ichigo lakukan adalah keluar dari kamar itu secepatnya. "Kau tahu aku benci kunang-kunang, Renji." Katanya pada orang disisi lain telpon. "Aku benci mereka."

Ichigo tahu, Renji mencoba untuk tidak terdengar terhibur walaupun tawanya jelas terselip saat dia bicara. "Aku ingat, kau pernah bilang ini bukan salah mereka."

"Secara _general_, Iya." Ichigo menghela napas, bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Gadis itu – Rukia, jika dia benar-benar teman Renji yang harus dijemputnya – sekarang terlihat sangat tidak berbahaya atau hal tidak masuk akal lainnya bagi Ichigo. "Tapi _yang ini_ sudah membuat beberapa orang terbakar, dan aku tidak mau mati terbakar."

"Cobalah untuk tenang dan buatlah dia merasa rileks." Saran Renji, seperti orang yang mempunyai pengalaman lapangan dengan keadaan seperti ini, dan dia memang mempunyainya. "Ada kemungkinan dia tidak akan menyerang, jika dia merasa aman."

Benar juga, alasan dasar kenapa dunia ini menjadi tidak terkontrol adalah karena orang-orang sudah tidak merasa aman lagi – atau setidaknya itu apa yang ia ketahui. Ichigo dahulu terlalu muda untuk mengerti kenapa berberapa _scientist_ di dunia ini tidak peduli dengan bagaimana cara untuk membuat manusia untuk memiliki dan dapat menggunakan kemampuan yang dahulu hanya ada dalam cerita-cerita fantasi. Tapi kenyataan bahwa ada sebagian _scientist _lain yang peduli telah mengakibatkan kekacauan yang semakin lama semakin besar dan meluas dengan kerugian besar yang juga mengikutinya.

Renji menambahkan ia akan kembali beberapa hari lagi, ia mengatakan '_dah_' dengan cepat sebelum sambungan terputus. Ichigo memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke saku jeansnya dan mencoba duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dengan waspada. Dengan hati-hati ia meraih _remote_ dan menghidupkan televisi dengan _volume_ yang paling kecil. Entah karena suara televisinya terlalu besar atau hanya kebetulan saja Rukia memilih saat itu untuk membuka matanya. Dengan pelan, Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian, sampai ia mencoba bangun untuk duduk. Ia lalu melihat Ichigo yang juga sedang melihat kearahnya dengan mata besar yang polos seperti anak kecil.

"Kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Ichigo, perutnya terasa menegang, khawatir dirinya akan diserang. "Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan." Sambung Ichigo, kakinya mulai menarik jarak pelan, berusaha tidak membuat gerakan tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak takut." Jawab Rukia, dengan ekspresi datar yang terlihat meyakinkan daripada terlihat takut. Dia lebih terlihat bingung. Mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke seluruh ruangan sebelum perhatiannya jatuh pada Ichigo. "Siapa kau?"

Ichigo terdiam. Semenit berlalu sampai akhirnya ia mengingat mereka belum pernah berkenalan dalam konsep berkenalan yang sebenarnyanya. "Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki." Jawabnya sambil mencoba menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang dan pelan. "Kau Rukia, kan?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Ichigo mengambil kesimpulan pertanyaan Rukia sebagai i_ya _untuk jawaban pertanyaannya.

"Hmm… teman dari seorang teman." Renji bilang bocah ini temannya bukan? "dia bilang seseorang harus menjemputmu, dan membawamu ke tempat lain?" Jawab Ichigo tidak yakin.

"Oh…" Rukia tersenyum. Alis Ichigo semakin berkerut karena kebingungan. Dia sudah melihat banyak orang sepertinya, yang dapat membuat kamar ini terbakar dalam hitungan detik berikutnya. Tapi baru kali ini dia bertemu _yang_ dapat diterima akal sehatnya, _yang _dapat mengerti orang lain, dan kelihatannya juga masih waras. Biasanya proses untuk mengerti 'sesuatu' untuk orang-orang sejenis_nya_ dipengaruhi oleh obat-obatan. Dia tahu itu dengan benar. Orang-orang yang dapat melakukan sesuatu seperti apa yang Rukia dapat lakukan, biasanya dianggap seperti masalah baginya. Bukan rasa bingung dan ke-naifan, seperti yang bisa ia rasakan dari gadis ini.

Setidaknya sekarang Ichigo merasa lebih aman, karena sepertinya sekarang Rukia tidak akan 'meledak'.

Rukia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah televisi. Ia merangkak ke pinggir tempat tidur. Terpesona dengan benda itu. "Apa ini?" tanyanya, melihat kearah Ichigo.

"Itu?" Tunjuk Ichigo kearah televisi dan Rukia memberinya anggukan kecil. "Berita." Jawabnya, dengan nada seperti itu-jawaban-yang-pasti-akan-dijawab-oleh-siapapun. Rukia menjawabnya dengan "Oh…" yang lain dan memperhatikan kembali layar yang bersinar dengan gambar yang bergerak. Membuat bingung Ichigo, ia bertemu seseorang yang memiliki pikiran yang sangat rusak, seperti kekurangan banyak bagian puzzle bila diibaratkan. Tapi pada saat yang sama pikiran itu juga terkontrol. Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan tentang gadis ini. Tidak sama sekali.

.

.

Ichigo adalah orang yang baik, pikir Rukia. Tetapi Ia tetap merasa dirinya agak gugup. Berbeda dengan perkataan Ukitake-sensei dan Tatsuki-sensei, juga kejadian di stasiun kereta hari ini; bahwa orang diluar berbahaya dan dapat menyakitinya. Ichigo tidak seperti itu. Ichigo menjawab semua pertanyaannya, walaupun dia selalu tampak bingung sebelum menjawab. Perlakuan Ichigo padanya juga tenang dan tidak memaksa. Rukia hanya melihatnya sekali, tapi Ichigo tersenyum kecil pada saat ia menjawab 'telepon' dari seorang 'teman dari seorang temannya'. Entah mengapa, senyum itu membuatnya merasa tenang.

Sekarang lelaki itu sedang tertidur, meringkuk dibawah selimut dan berbicara dalam tidurnya, dengan kata-kata yang terlalu pelan dan tidak jelas untuk dimengerti. Rukia tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena lingkungan di sekitarnya yang baru. Kamar ini penuh dengan suara-suara mobil yang lewat dan juga suara tawa yang berasal dari klub malam diseberangnya. Tidak seperti kamar putihnya yang tenang dengan suara dengungan pelan sistem ventilasi. Dia rindu tempat dimana ia tumbuh. Walaupun tempat tidur dikamar ini lebih besar dan ia tidak tidur sendiri, mungkin ia hanya belum terbiasa.

Rukia menghabiskan dua jam kemudian duduk di kursi di pojok kamar, memeluk kakinya yang dilipat didepan dada. Perhatiannya tumpah diantara menembus tirai tipis yang sedikit terbuka, kaca jendela; ke jalan dibawah, atau langit gelap, dan mempelajari Ichigo. Bagaimana bisa Ichigo tidur meringkuk diatas tempat tidur dengan selimutnya yang bagaikan kempompong seolah dapat melindunginya dari sesuatu.

Rukia turun dari kursinya, bergerak mendekati jendela agar ia dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas keadaan diluar. Malam sudah larut, tapi masih ada sebagian orang diluar sedang berjalan dibawah sinar lampu jalan. Mereka kelihatan bersenang-senang, Rukia belum pernah punya kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang. Dia hampir melupakan kejadian hari ini, tertimpa dengan keinginannya untuk merasakan rasa senang. Karena mungkin sekarang ia memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakannya walaupun hanya untuk waktu yang sebentar.

"Uh, tutup gordennya." Gumam Ichigo. Rukia menoleh kebelakang, melihat ke arah Ichigo yang masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan lengan kanan yang menutupi matanya. "Cahayanya silau."

"Maaf." Ucap Rukia pelan, menutup kembali gorden yang ia buka.

Dia mendengar Ichigo menghela napas, tempat tidurnya berderit karena Ichigo mencoba untuk duduk. "Ada yang salah?" Tanya Ichigo setelah beberapa saat, seperti baru saja selesai berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Rukia sambil kembali duduk diatas kursi yang ia tempati sebelumnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Yah… hal itu sering terjadi. Jangan khawatir, kau aman disini."

Perkataan Ichigo itu membuatnya agak bingung. "Aku tahu." Rukia memejamkan kedua matanya "Karena Ichigo akan menjagaku." Terangnya. Kalimat itu membuat Ichigo merasa agak malu, menghindari pandangan Rukia dengan mengalihkannya ke matras. "Kupikir, butuh sedikit waktu untuk jadi terbiasa."

"Um… Rukia?" Ichigo mencoba mundur agar ia bisa bersandar pada papan di ujung kepala tempat tidur. "Sebenarnya darimana kau berasal?"

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya. "Darimana aku berasal?" Ichigo mengangguk pelan, menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. "Aku…" Rukia mencoba menggambarkan sesuatu untuk menjawabnya, karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia tahu di tempat itu terdapat laboratorium. Tapi Rukia yakin itu bukan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. "Aku tidak tahu."

Ichigo tertawa, entah mengapa dirinya sendiri juga tidak tahu. "Kau barusan bilang, kau lupa darimana kau berasal."

"Aku tadi bilang tidak tahu." Rukia membenarkan perkataan Ichigo. "Aku mengingat semuanya dengan baik. Bagaimana bunyi yang dimiliki tempat itu, baunya, dan juga kelihatannya." Mencoba mengingat tempat itu semakin membuatnya _homesick_. "Aku ingat Tatsuki-sensei juga Ukitake-sensei juga…"

Walaupun ditempat itu sangat jarang terjadi kejadian menarik, dan ia selalu ingin melihat apapun yang ada dibalik dinding-dinding itu, Rukia tidak pernah benar-benar merasa sedih. Tidak sampai sekarang. Dia mendengar tempat tidur berderit saat Ichigo turun dari sana, mendekatinya, dan menyentuh pipinya lembut. "Jangan menangis."

Rukia menarik pelan tangan Ichigo dari pipinya, sekilas ia melihat pantulan lemah dirinya di kaca diantara tirai tipis. Matanya terlihat berkilau dan terasa basah. "Tapi aku belum pernah menangis." Ucapya pada dirinya sendiri. Satu hal lagi yang asing baginya, dan dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa pada hal asing ini.

Ichigo menatap Rukia seperti ia mengerti, walaupun sebenarnya tidak. "Mungkin kau hanya merasa capek." Ucapnya, Hal terbaik yang bisa dipikirkannya saat itu, Ichigo menepuk pelan kepala Rukia sebelum naik ketempat tidur.

Rukia menyusulnya, dan Ichigo meyakinkan dirinya membuat jarak yang cukup lebar diantara mereka. "Renji bisa membantumu." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik agar ia memunggungi Rukia. "Lalu kau bisa… melanjutkan hidupmu sesukamu." Nadanya terdengar aneh bagi Rukia, nada yang sama dengan Tatsuki-sensei saat ia kecewa akan sesuatu. Rukia mengulang kalimat terakhir itu dalam pikirannya, dan menarik selimutnya sampai kepipinya.

Dia tidak punya apapun. Dia tidak punya keluarga, tidak punya teman, bahkan hal paling simpel seperti memahami sesuatu secara umum. Pikirannya akan apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya nanti membuatnya sedikit takut. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa tidur nyenyak malam itu.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

Author's tea time!

Maafkan saya Chapter ini pendek… soalnya kalo saya terusin saya nggak yakin saya bisa _ngecut_ ceritanya dibagian yang pas. Biar bikin penasaran. Hehehe tapi chapter selanjutnya bakal segera update! Uda jadi kok, mohon tunggu beberapa saat! :D

_Tea time_ kali ini biarkan saya _blabbing fandom things_ oke? Yang ga suka mendengarkan ocehan gaje saya silahkan langsung skip untuk review ato disclose tab-nya gapapa. ^^

Natsu wa yappari saikou desu! NEWS bulan ini ngeluarin album… abis itu TOUR! I can't help. Meccha Ureshii! NIHON HE IKITAI. NEWS NO KOTOSHI NO KONSAATO HE IKITAI. MASUDA-SAN KISU O SHITE KUDASAI! *digeplak*. Saya sudah nyangka lagu 'Nagisa no Onee SUMMER' yang ost cm beha itu punya lyric yang agak 'nakal' kayak arti dari salah satu bagiannya

**hoshiina kokoro no koe ga koboreteita kaigan**

The voice of my heart which is longing for you is overflowing

**sore ijyou wa dame dayo tte waratteiru**

You said , " you can do no more " and laugh

**anata goto zenbu gyu tto shitemo iidesuka**

Can I hold tightly all of you ?

Dan yang nyanyiin bagian itu suami saya, maka saya akan langsung bilang; "**ii yo 3."** (It's okay. *digeplak..). tapi yaah, lagunya summer banget. Bagus. Walopun lyricsnya agak nakal. Buktinya saya addicted sampai sekarang. dan saya nggak kuat saat suami saya bilang kata 'baby' *meleleh*3

Saya hanyalah seorang newbie yang masih belajar, maukah kalian kasih review untuk membantu saya 'menyempurnakan' EYD atau entah apa aja untuk tulisan saya yang akan datang? XD

Dan….. terimakasih banget uda mau bacaaa~! { } sampai jumpa lain kali~


	3. Chapter 3 - The Second Day She's Outside

Title: Sun Burns Down Ch. 3 – The second day she's outside

Author: Chubbyichigo

Characters: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Tatsuki Arisawa, dan akan bertambah seiring waktu.

Warnings: Typos, OOC, OC,

Summary: (gomen bad summary (シ- -)シ)

Note: We don't have super powers like they do. Credits to 'abang' Tite Kubo. I just have the plots and 'cera', an acer who accompany me to type this. Thanks to my beloved BlackWind1001!

.

.

.

Ichigo hampir menariknya keluar dari tempat tidur begitu matahari terbit, dan memberitahunya agar cepat mandi dan berpakaian agar mereka bisa segera pergi dari tempat itu. Rukia mengaduk-aduk isi tas yang diberikan oleh Tatsuki-sensei dan mengeluarkan sehelai kaus sederhana dan celana jeans denim. Rukia memperhatikan pakaian itu. Tanpa harus memakainya Rukia bisa mengerti bahwa kaus itu akan terlihat kebesaran bila ia pakai, tidak jauh beda dengan celananya. Walaupun ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil namun masih terlalu besar baginya.

Butuh waktu baginya untuk menemukan cara untuk mandi, hampir terlalu lama, tapi Rukia langsung merasa lega ketika ia berhasil menyalakan shower. Berjalan jauh di pinggir jalan kemarin membuatnya merasa agak tidak nyaman. Air panas yang mengalir terasa nyaman di kulitnya. Rukia bersenandung pelan sebuah lagu yang pernah diputar beberapa kali oleh Ukitake-sensei karena keheningan di tempat itu terkadang membuat mereka merasa tidak enak.

Rukia sudah pernah melihat seperti apa dirinya dari pantulan lemah di pintu baja ruangannya, tapi cermin di atas wastafel menampilkan gambar yang berbeda. Lebih jelas dan nyata yang membuatnya terdiam sebentar mempelajari bagaimana wajahnya. Ia menyentuh rambutnya yang basah, mencoba membuktikan bahwa pantulan di cermin benar-benar dirinya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke cermin, dan mengecek wajahnya dari sudut yang berbeda sampai sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu mengganggunya. "Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja?" dengan cepat ia mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan membuka pintu, bertemu dengan Ichigo yang berdiri berkacak pinggang tepat dihadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya, melewati Ichigo, yang terlihat sudah siap untuk pergi. Ichigo memberikan ekspresi tidak setuju dengan pakaian yang dipakainya. "Apa?" Tanyanya sambil duduk dilantai untuk memakai sepatunya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau hanya terlihat sedikit… aneh." Rukia melihat kebawah, celana yang dipakainya terlihat seperti akan jatuh kapan saja tertutup dengan kaus yang panjangnya sampai paha. Rukia hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti apa yang aneh. Tapi memang memakai pakaian ini rasanya berbeda.

Ichigo melepaskan tali pinggangnya, dan memakaikannya ke jeans Rukia. Setelah itu ia memberikan pandangan terakhir keseluruh penjuru kamar, memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal sebelum keluar menuju koridor hotel. Mereka belum melewati resepsionis ketika Rukia mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari perutnya. Suara itu membuatnya berhenti berjalan, melihat ke arah perutnya. Ichigo tertawa dan itu membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

Rukia memikirkan sesuatu tentang hal itu, pengetahuannya tentang waktu untuk saat ini terasa agak kacau. "Aku tidak makan sejak kemarin." Jawabnya.

Ichigo menghela napas, "Oke, kita akan beli sesuatu dijalan. Aku juga belum makan sejak tadi malam."

.

.

Ichigo menarik kesimpulan bahwa Rukia mungkin adalah alien. Itu penjelasan terbaik yang bisa Ichigo pikirkan dengan pengetahuan minimnya akan apapun. Setidaknya itu menjelaskan tentang api yang diakibatkannya dan juga bagaimana cara dia makan seperti dia belum pernah makan apapun sebelumnya. Rukia tertidur sekarang, bersandar pada kursi penumpang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya. Tidak mengherankan mengingat waktu tidur yang ia dapat tadi malam. Walaupun sejujurnya Rukia terlalu cantik untuk sosok makhluk luar angkasa.

Banyak orang mungkin merasa kesepian saat menyetir sendirian di perjalanan yang panjang dengan rekan satu-satunya yang sedang tertidur seperti saat ini. Biasanya orang-orang itu setidaknya menghidupkan musik, tapi tidak dengan Ichigo. Ia tidak menghidupkan musik. Bahkan ia tidak merasa kesepian sedikitpun. Sebaliknya, ia selalu menyukai keheningan. Membuatnya berpikir betapa ia lebih menyukai hidupnya sekarang daripada hidupnya yang dulu. Dia masih ingat ketika ia masih kecil, ketika ia dan keluarganya tinggal di sebuah area komunitas berpagar yang seharusnya menjadi tempat yang aman. Jauh dari kekacauan, suasana yang membahagiakan, dan menemukan kegembiraan atas hal-hal simpel yang terjadi. Tapi ada baiknya juga ketika ingatan itu berhenti menjadi gambaran yang blur dan kacau. Ingatan yang Ichigo sendiri tidak yakin apakah itu nyata atau hanya sesuatu yang ia lihat di televisi. Pikiran dalam otaknya sudah terlalu berantakan sehingga tidak dapat memisahkan hal-hal nyata yang terjadi.

Dia berubah semejak itu, menjadi seseorang yang bukan 'Ichigo' lagi. Sebagian dirinya selalu berharap ketika semua ini berakhir, ketika misi-misi yang diciptakannya sendiri selesai, dia akan menemukan _Ichigo_ yang itu lagi. Renji tidak terlihat berharap banyak atas dirinya atau membesarkan hatinya sedikitpun, meskipun sebenarnya dia adalah ahlinya dibidang ini.

Rukia membuat suara pelan sambil membenarkan duduknya, matanya masih setengah terbuka. "Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Hampir." Jawab Ichigo, memberi Rukia sebuah senyum kecil yang kemungkinan besar tidak dilihatnya. "Hum, Kita hampir sampai di kota. Kalau kau tertarik, kau bisa melihatnya lewat kaca jendela." Biasanya ia tidak mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, tetapi karena Rukia kelihatan seperti seseorang yang menghabiskan hidupnya dibawah batu atau di planet lain, Ichigo pikir Rukia ingin melihat keadaannya. Rukia menggosok matanya dan melihat keluar, hampir menempelkan dahinya di kaca jendela.

Sejujurnya pemandangan diluar sana cukup mengagetkan. Mobil itu melewati rumah-rumah yang terlihat seperti pondok yang dilanda bencana alam, semuanya terlihat seperti bagian dari foto berefek sepia. Tidak satupun bangunan yang lolos dari bekas-bekas api akibat petir atau hantaman mobil. "Disini tidak terlihat bagus." Ucap Rukia dengan alis berkerut.

"Ya, memang." Gumam Ichigo sebagai respon.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia membenarkan duduknya, matanya menatap Ichigo yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hm…" Ichigo berpikir keras untuk menjawabnya. Ceritanya panjang dan mengingat tentang Rukia yang tidak tahu apa-apa, ia harus menjawabnya sesimpel mungkin. "Kurasa orang-orang sudah menyerah merawat benda-benda mereka. Tempat dimana aku tinggal tidak jauh bedanya dengan rumah-rumah barusan, dan kurasa hanya beberapa meter lagi pemandangannya akan terlihat seperti tempat pembuangan sampah."

Rukia mengangguk, Ichigo yakin sebenarnya Rukia tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya, tapi dia hanya mengembalikan perhatiannya pada pemandangan diluar. Sebenarnya jelas bahwa apapun gambaran yang ia miliki tentang keadaan suatu benda, itu tidak semuanya benar.

.

.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kota, pemandangannya menjadi menarik bagi Rukia. Ia terpesona dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit seperti anak yang datang dari desa. Ketika sampai di depan gedung apartemen tempat Ichigo tinggal, Rukia takjub akan pemandangannya. Gedung tersebut berbeda dari apa yang ada di pikirannya, setidaknya tidak seperti pemandangan yang ia lihat dalam perjalanan ke sini.

Rukia tersenyum sambil keluar dari mobil Ichigo yang diparkir di tanah lapang dibelakang gedung. Ichigo meraih tasnya dari kursi belakang. Keluar lalu menutup pintunya. Ia mengunci mobilnya sebelum berjalan ke arah gedung dengan Rukia mengikutinya seperti seekor anak anjing yang mengikuti tuannya.

"Apa aku akan tinggal ditempat Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia. Pertanyaan itu membuat Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Rukia yang tidak menyadari Ichigo berhenti, menabrak punggung Ichigo dan terdorong mundur satu langkah. "Kupikir kau akan tinggal bersama Renji." Jawab Ichigo walaupun sebenarnya Ichigo belum pernah mendengar siapapun benar-benar tinggal bersama Renji, siapapun di dalam rotasi kehidupan Renji sejak Ichigo mengenalnya. Orang-orang yang pernah masuk ke apartemennya lebih terlihat seperti 'terjebak' disana untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. "Ketika ia kembali." Sambung Ichigo. Rukia menghela napas kecewa lalu memberi respon "Oh."

Ichigo berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya. Rukia menunduk memperhatikan lantai sambil menunggu Ichigo membuka pintunya. Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari tasnya. Sebuah kunci sebagai pengaman pada masa itu memang agak primitif, tapi Ichigo lebih menyukainya karena paling mudah digunakan dan tidak membuatnya harus mengingat nomor-nomor tidak penting.

"Hey." Ichigo tersenyum, mencoba menghibur Rukia. Dia sendiri tidak yakin kenapa dia peduli padanya. "Di apartemenku ada sedikit ruang, jadi sampai Renji kembali kau bisa tinggal di tempatku. Bagaimana?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, senyumnya kembali ke wajahnya, walaupun hanya sebentar. "Ya."

.

.

"Jadi, ini 'rumah'ku." Kata Ichigo dengan nada seperti tidak-ada-yang-mengesankan-dalam-apartemenku sambil membuka pintunya. Tapi bila dibandingan dengan kamar kecilnya di lab dulu, dinding yang dicat berwarna, tempat tidur dengan seprai yang bagus, dan banyak furniture didalamnya, membuat apartemen Ichigo menjadi sesuatu yang mengesankan bagi Rukia. Disana bahkan ada jendela, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah pintu yang menjadi tempat pertama yang ia datangi setelah menaruh tasnya di atas lantai.

Rukia membukanya dengan mudah, sebuah balkon kecil berada dibaliknya, tapi cukup lebar untuk seluruh tubuhnya untuk berada diluar. Balkon itu tidak terlalu tinggi, tetapi pemandangannya bagus, memperlihatkan bangunan-bangunan terdekat dan gedung-gedung tinggi yang memantulkan sinar matahari. Berberapa kali terdengar sebuah sirene, pelan dan sepertinya jauh dari apartemen itu, tapi selain suara itu keadaannya lebih damai dari apa yang Rukia kira.

"Aku menyukainya." Ucapnya, berbalik untuk melihat ke arah Ichigo dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Tasnya entah kenapa seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya dari lantai ke atas sofa.

"Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, aku tahu itu." Suara Ichigo tidak terdengar jelas, kepalanya seperti masuk ke dalam sebuah kotak putih besar. Ketika ia keluar, Ichigo memegang sebuah kotak kecil dan botol dengan cairan putih didalamnya. "Tapi cukup nyaman tinggal disini." Rukia mengangguk, dan masuk kembali ke ruangan itu. "Kau bisa tidur ditempat tidur kalau kau mau." Ichigo terdengar sedikit segan untuk menawarkan hal itu. "Aku bisa tidur diatas sofa untuk beberapa malam."

Rukia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, mencoba kasur Ichigo. Rasanya lebih nyaman daripada kasur yang dimiliknya di lab. "Terimakasih Ichigo."

"Ya." Ichigo tertawa sebagai respon, menyiapkan sesuatu dengan punggungnya menghadap Rukia. "Ah, kalau kau butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan, kau bisa mengambil sesuatu dari dapurku." Rukia mengambil kesimpulan 'dapur' adalah tempat dimana Ichigo sekarang berdiri dari nadanya.

Ichigo mencari _remote_ untuk menghidupkan televisi, sebuah kotak kecil di pojok ruangan hidup lalu Ichigo mengatur volumenya. Perhatian Rukia jatuh ke acara berita yang ditampilkan. Seorang wanita dengan nada khidmat melaporkan tentang kematian tujuh warga saat serangan para electro-maniacs disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Ichigo dengan cepat mengganti saluran kesebuah acara dengan beberapa remaja yang tertawa entah karena apa.

"Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo yang duduk diatas sofa memegang sebuah sendok dan mangkuk berisi sesuatu dibawah wajahnya. "Apa itu 'electro-maniacs'?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab pada awalnya, memenuhi mulutnya dengan makanan agar bisa menghindari pertanyaan itu. Rukia sudah cukup sering melihat cara Tatsuki-sensei dan Ukitake-sensei menghindari pertanyaannya jadi saat melihat prilaku Ichigo ia mengerti apa maksudnya. "Mereka kumpulan orang-orang." Jawab Ichigo setelah menelan makanan dimulutnya. "Mereka orang-orang seperti kau, hanya saja mereka mengeluarkan semacam arus listrik bukan api. Mereka… menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan?" Ulang Rukia dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yah, anggap saja begitu. Banyak orang mati karena mereka" Ichigo mengeluarkan hand phonenya, menekan beberapa tombol, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga sebagai tanda untuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka

Rukia melihat kebawah, fokus ke motif yang ada di seprai tempat tidur Ichigo. "dan mati itu bukan hal yang bagus." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, mengingat perkataan Tatsuki dihari dimana ia pertama kali membawa Rukia keluar dari laboratorium. Apakah itu benar-benar kemarin? Tapi terasa seperti sudah lama terjadi.

Dia tidak sadar Ichigo memperhatikannya sampai beberapa saat kemudian. "Ya," Ia memberikan pandangan bingung pada Ichigo. "Mati itu bukan hal yang bagus." Ichigo baru berhenti memperhatikannya ketika orang disisi lain telpon mulai bicara lagi. "Hey, Renji." Ucapnya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sebelum beranjak ke balkon agar ia bisa bicara tanpa Rukia mendengarkan.

Rukia memperhatikan Ichigo sebentar, mempelajari kelakuannya dan mencoba membaca gerak bibirnya setiap Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke arahnya. Dia kelihatan marah dan Rukia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, apakah karena dirinya atau orang yang dipanggil 'Renji' itu yang membuatnya marah. Selain itu, ia merasa tidak ingin menonton lagi, tapi ia tetap melihat ke televisi dan memaksa dirinya tertawa setiap kali ia bisa mendengar suara tawa dari program tersebut, berpura-pura terhibur akan sesuatu yang ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Author's tea time!

*author hara kiri ditempat* kok ceritanya jadi nganeh gini… aah… atau ini gara-gara saya kangen nulis angst ya… huehehehe ato ini gara-gara saya menonoton ulang SAO dan sifat garang Ichigo jadi gentle dan Rukia entah kenapa saya ngerasa dia jadi imut banget di fict ini. *Dibunuh rame-rame* mohon maafkan saya. T.T

ICHIGO HAPPY BEDEY! 3

Saya hanyalah seorang newbie yang masih belajar, maukah kalian kasih review untuk membantu saya 'menyempurnakan' EYD atau entah apa aja untuk tulisan saya yang akan datang?

Terimakasih banget uda mau baca! :D


	4. Chapter 4 - Ichigo's Apartement

Title: Sun Burns Down Ch. 4 – Ichigo's Apartement

Author: Chubbyichigo

Characters: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Tatsuki Arisawa, dan akan bertambah seiring waktu.

Warnings: Typos, OOC, mention of dirty things.

Note: We don't have super powers like they do. Credits to 'abang' Tite Kubo. I just have the plots and 'cera', an acer who accompany me to type this. The title credit is for Akanishi Jin's 'Sun Burns Down' - a very sexy song, it's suitable as this fic theme too

.

.

.

Setiap kali Ichigo mendengar suara kendaraan besar mendekat, ia buru-buru keluar ke balkon, melihat ke bawah untuk mengecek apakah ada sebuah bus tua milik Renji terparkir di sana. Tetapi tidak ada, bus itu tidak d isana. Renji masih belum kembali, proyeknya kali ini sepertinya menyita waktu yang lebih lama dari perkiraannya, walaupun sebenarnya hal itu sudah ditebaknya.

Sejujurnya, semua ini bukan hal yang buruk baginya. Rukia tidak begitu merepotkan, berbeda dari apa yang ia kira sebelumnya. Buktinya apatemennya belum terbakar sampai saat ini juga, walaupun sebenarnya baru sehari berlalu. Ia menjadi punya kebiasaan mengganti _channel_ ketika beberapa program mulai membicarakan tentang kematian, _maniacs_, atau sesuatu yang akan membuat Rukia bertanya kepadanya akan pertanyaan yang dapat membuatnya menjadi emosional.

Rukia baru bangun setengah jam yang lalu, sekarang ia sedang menonton televisi dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya masih terlihat mengantuk, kepalanya masih diatas bantal, dan salah satu kakinya menjulur keluar dari bawah selimut. Dia terlihat sangat nyaman dan senang, seperti tempat tidur itu adalah tempat khususnya. Ichigo menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran anehnya itu, mendengarkan nada dering di _hand_ _phone_nnya, menunggu orang yang diteleponnya mengangkat. Sebuah suara serak menjawab di sisi lain telepon.

"Yo, pagi Renji." Ucapnya dengan nada riang, Renji mengerang pada nada Ichigo yang membuatnya geli. "Urusanmu tidak berjalan lancar, kan?"

"Ya." Renji menghela napas. "Kecanduan gadis ini lebih kuat dari apa yang aku duga."

Ichigo diam untuk beberapa saat, memperlihatkan rasa simpatinya dengan cara yang sopan sebelum menyampaikan maksud dari telponnya. "Apa kau sudah bicara dengan temanmu… siapa-Arikawa?"

"Arisawa." Jawab Renji dengan nada seperti campuran dari berbagai emosi. "Dia tidak mengangkat telponku." Ichigo menghela napas pelan. Teman Renji yang ini emang benar-benar sesuatu, ia membuang seorang bocah pada seseorang yang miskin seperti dirinya tanpa peringatan apapun. Tapi mengingat reputasi Renji, sangat mungkin bahwa 'Arisawa' ini menghindari pembicaraan dengan Renji mengenai apapun. "Bagaimana keadaan bocah itu?"

"Dia…" Ichigo menoleh kebelakang, Rukia duduk sekarang dengan tangannya yang menggaruk rambut acak-acakannya. "baik-baik saja."

Renji tertawa, walaupun Ichigo tidak merasa ada yang lucu mengenai hal itu. "Tidak begitu merepotkan seperti yang kau kira ya?"

"Lebih tepatnya belum." Gumam Ichigo. Dia bertanya lagi kapan Renji akan kembali sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

Ichigo menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa, meregangkan tangannya ke atas kepala. Terkadang memang enak bersantai seperti ini, tanpa ada pekerjaan, tanpa ada seseorang untuk diburu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya, tapi hal itu bisa menunggu sampai bus tua Renji datang untuk menyelesaikan salah satu masalahnya walaupun akan menambahkan masalah yang lain. Sekarang dia bisa beristirahat – selama Rukia berada dalam kontrolnya.

"Ichigo, apa itu pelacur?" Ichigo menyemburkan minuman yang sedang diminumnya ke karpet, lalu memandang Rukia, tidak tahu harus memberi respon apa. "Lelaki itu memanggil wanita itu seorang pelacur. Apa artinya?"

Ichigo meraih _remote_ untuk mengganti _channel _secepatnya. "Kau seharusnya tidak menonton hal seperti itu."

Rukia cemberut. "Kurasa belakangan ini kau mengacuhkanku." Ada sesuatu dipernyataan itu yang mengagetkan Ichigo. Mungkin dia memang seperti menjaga banyak hal agar tidak diketahui oleh Rukia.

"Maaf." Ucap Ichigo pelan, menyerahkan kembali _remote_ pada Rukia. "Tonton apa yang ingin kau tonton."

"Aku tidak mau menonton lagi." Jawab Rukia, turun dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan menuju jendela memperhatikan cahaya pagi yang menerpa kota itu dalam piyama lusuh Ichigo yang kebesaran.

Ichigo memikirkan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya. "Hey, kalau kau mau, aku bisa membawamu belanja hari ini."

"Belanja?"

"Membelikanmu beberapa baju baru." Jelas Ichigo. "Kau tidak bisa memakai pakaianku terus, dan pakaian yang kau miliki tidak... terlalu bagus."

Rukia melihat ke dirinya sendiri sebelum kembali menatap Ichigo. "Kau pikir begitu?" Ichigo mengangguk dan Rukia tersenyum karena itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

Belanja merupakan hal yang disukainya, dulu. di waktu yang lain, di kehidupan yang sekarang telah dijalani oleh orang yang berbeda. Tapi keluar untuk belanja hari itu terasa hampir sama seperti dulu. Semangat Rukia untuk pergi ke toko sangat jelas terlihat dan membuat Ichigo tersenyum tiap kali ia melihat wajah riang Rukia. Tapi senyum itu hilang tiap kali ia mendengar percakapan orang-orang tetang kekacauan yang baru terjadi di sisi lain kota, sirene-sirene yang mengganggu terdengar setelah itu.

Rukia kelihatan bersenang-senang akan segala hal, mencoba baju-baju, dan keluar dari ruang ganti untuk mendapatkan persetujuan Ichigo. Dia tahu dirinya kelihatan cantik, itu sudah jelas. Tapi senyumnya bertambah cerah tiap kali Ichigo setuju dengan apa yang dipakainya.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah toko pakaian dalam. Ichigo menaruh beberapa lembar uang kertas di atas tangan Rukia. "Masuk, katakan pada pramuniaga, 'aku butuh yang sesuai denganku.' Setelah pramuniaganya menemukannya, mintalah mereka mengajarimu cara pakainya, lalu belilah beberapa helai. Aku akan menunggu di toko buku disana." Kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke sebuah gedung.

"Eh?" Rukia terlihat bingung.

"Kau memperhatikanku saat membayar kan? Lakukan seperti itu." Kata Ichigo sambil mendorong Rukia ke pintu masuk.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau tidak ikut masuk." Tanya Rukia sebelum memasuki pintunya. "Kau menemaniku di toko-toko sebelumnya."

"Kali ini aku tidak bisa." Pipi Ichigo secara perlahan-lahan berubah pink. "Masuklah, kau membutuhkan pakaian ini."

Rukia memandang Ichigo bingung tapi ia melakukan persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Ichigo padanya. Setelah selesai, ia keluar dari toko itu dan mendekati Ichigo yang berdiri di luar toko bertulisan 'Toko Buku Ishida'. Ia sedang membaca sebuah majalah. "Aku sudah selesai."

"Oh." Ichigo memandangnya sebentar sebelum mengangguk, menaruh kembali majalah yang dipegangnya.

Mereka tidak membeli banyak, tapi mereka terlihat membawa banyak sekali tas hanya untuk 'beberapa helai pakaian'. Tas-tas itu diletakkan di lantai sebelah meja mereka di sebuah café dimana Ichigo memutuskan untuk makan siang di sana. Menonton Rukia makan cukup menghiburnya, karena ia memakannya dengan sangat cepat, seperti dia baru pertama kali mencoba sesuatu dan menemukan bahwa hal itu enak. "Apakah Renji orang yang baik?" Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba, Ichigo tidak menangkap maksudnya sampai beberapa saat.

"Ya." Jawabnya dengan senyum kecil. "Dia terlihat agak… mengintimidasi, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik. Dia seperti… pernah menyelamatkanku."

Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Apa maksudnya dengan menyelamatkan mu?" tanyanya, menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. "Dari siapa?" Rukia diam beberapa saat, mencari sebuah kata dalam pikirannya. "_Electro_-_maniacs_ itu?"

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu." Jawab Ichigo pelan. Secara teknik, itu benar. Walaupun orang lain mungkin menganggapnya sebagai hal lain. Rukia kelihatan masih punya banyak pertanyaan mengenai hal itu, tapi untuk kali itu dia diam dan menyimpan pertanyaannya. Mungkin Rukia bisa melihat dari wajah Ichigo bahwa itu bukan hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dan Rukia memilih untuk menghormatinya. Ichigo sendiri berpikir, kemungkinan besar ia sendiri tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

.

.

Ada sebuah pesan di pintu apartemen Ichigo ketika mereka sampai, sebuah 'tagihan uang sewa' dari pemilik gedung apartemen. Untungah Urahara tidak terlalu memaksa tentang tenggat waktu pada penyewanya, selama mereka mebayar denda. Agak tidak adil memang.

"Apa itu sewa? Apa itu denda? Siapa Urahara? Apakah dia baik?" Tanya Rukia. Ichigo pikir dia akan segera lelah akan pertanyaan Rukia setelah beberapa saat, tapi ada sesuatu pada diri Rukia yang membuatya tidak dapat marah padanya.

Rukia menjatuhkan barang pembelian hari itu di sebelah sofa, meraih tasnya dan duduk dilantai untuk memindahkan pakaian-pakaian baru itu kedalam tasnya. Bersenandung pelan sambil melakukannya. Ichigo tidak sadar dirinya memperhatikan Rukia sampai Rukia melihat kearahnya dan tertawa. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Ichigo, menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencari sesuatu untuk diperhatikan. Ia kaget ketika sesuatu menyentuh lengannya dan dengan reflek melemparkan sesuatu itu ke lantai.

Hal itu menarik perhatian Rukia dengan cepat. "Apa? Apa?" Dirinya berdiri lalu mundur beberapa langkah dengan gugup.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya serangga." Kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk hewan berkaki delapan yang mulai merayap mendekati dinding yang bercat cokelat.

Rukia melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Ichigo dan membuat ekspresi seperti terkesan ketika melihat seekor laba-laba mulai merayap naik dengan pelan. "Ah… Tatsuki-sensei pernah menunjukkan gambar hewan itu." Rukia melihat ke sekelilingnya, mengambil sebuah Koran dari tumpukan 'benda-benda yang akan dibuang oleh Ichigo'. Koran itu digulungnya, lalu dipukulkan ke dinding, dan serangga kecil itu menempel di sisi lain gulungan koran. Koran itu lalu di letakkan kembali ke tumpukan dan Rukia tersenyum seperti ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa tidak habis pikir.

Ichigo merasa ia akan lega dan senang ketika ia mendapatkan privasinya – dan tempat tidurnya – kembali saat Renji benar-benar kembali, Walaupun ia merasa apartemennya itu akan menjadi sedikit suram dan sunyi tanpa Rukia. Tapi suasana tenangnya menjadi sesuatu yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

.

.

Rukia menghabiskan tiga hari selanjutnya di tempat Ichigo, berbaring santai di atas tempat tidurnya atau menonton televisi atau bertanya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang biasanya terlalu sulit untuk dijawab dengan kalimat yang sederhana dan tepat bagi Ichigo. Pagi itu dia terbangun dari sofa akibat sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah tirai, dan langsung menuju ke balkon. Berbeda dari beberapa hari sebelumnya, pagi ini terdapat sebuah bus tua terparkir di tanah lapang belakang gedung.

Ichigo mendengar suara gumanan pelan dari belakangnya, Rukia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal Ichigo untuk menghindari cahaya matahari yang silau. Ichigo menghiraukannya dan duduk di sofa untuk mengecek berita terbaru di televisi dengan volume terkecil. Semuanya bukan berita bagus, penuh dengan berita kematian atau pembunuhan. Ichigo selalu mendengar bagaimana para _maniac_ disalahkan atas semua hal yang terjadi ini, padahal sebenarnya di dalam hatinya, Ichigo tahu itu tidak benar. Kebanyakan dari para _maniac_ itu kemungkinan pernah normal, mereka adalah sebagian orang-orang terhormat yang memulai semua ini dengan meminum sejenis obat demi melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Mereka terlalu angkuh karena berpikir otak mereka lebih pintar dari pada orang lain.

Para _maniac_ itu tidak berbeda dengan dirinya. Ichigo sejujurnya merasa kasihan kepada mereka lebih dari siapapun.

Sejam kemudian, pintu apartemennya diketuk seseorang. Ichigo mengguncang tubuh Rukia dengan pelan saat melewati tempat tidur, memberitahunya untuk bangun. Rukia menggerang, mencoba duduk sambil mengusap kedua matanya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Gumamnya, suaranya masih terdengar sengau.

Ichigo mengintip lewat lubang pintu sebelum memberi Rukia jawaban. "Renji disini." Ucapnya, membuka pintu. Renji yang berada dibalik pintu berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kakiku terasa sakit sangking lamanya kau membuka pintu." Ichigo memberikan jalan untuk Renji masuk, membiarkan Renji masuk terlebih dahulu lalu menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Tidak ada _'Hello'_ atau pelukan? Kau memang kurang ajar seperti biasanya." Renji tersenyum kecil untuk memberi sinyal ia tidak serius atas perkataannya itu. Ichigo tidak memberinya respon sampai Renji melihat Rukia, masih duduk di atas kasurnya, terbalut selimut Ichigo dengan ekspresi mengantuk di wajahnya. Renji melihat kembali kearah Ichigo, dengan senyum nakal di wajahnya.

"Itu Rukia." Jawab Ichigo cepat, tidak membiarkan Renji mengucapkan sesuatu seperti komen mesum. Dia tahu benar bagaimana cara Renji berpikir ( walaupun sebenarnya pikirannya terkadang tidak jauh beda) dan pengaruh yang dapat diakibatkan Renji bukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan untuk terjadi pada rukia kecil yang _innocent_. _Dia_ _bukan anak kecil_, ucap Ichigo dalam hati, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Walaupun begitu cara Rukia memandang Renji, membuat pikiran itu seperti kemungkinan tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. "Kau Renji?" Rukia terdengar gugup, dan melihat ke arah Ichigo seperti itu akan membuatnya tenang hanya dengan tahu ia berada disana.

Renji mengangguk. "Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu, Rukia." Katanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Benarkah?" Rukia masih terlihat tidak terlalu nyaman berada disekitar Renji, tapi perlahan-lahan ia terlihat lebih rileks.

"Ya." Renji mengangguk lagi. "Aku dengar kau sangat spesial."

Rukia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Apa Ichigo yang mengatakan kalau aku spesial?"

Ichigo bisa merasakan pipinya mulai terasa panas. "Kau berhasil bicara dengan Arisawa?" Katanya, mencoba menghiraukan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Renji menghela napas berat, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum. Tapi cepat atau lambat dia akan menjawab telponku." Ia mengeluarkan hand phonenya. "Mungkin aku bisa pergi ketempatnya dan menemuinya sebelum dia benar-benar waspada untuk menghindariku." Gumam Renji, berjalan ke pintu untuk keluar sebentar. "Rukia akan tinggal bersamaku, kan?"

"Ya." Jawab Ichigo. "Kapan saja ketika kau siap." Dia memperhatikan Renji yang berjalan keluar, berharap banyak dia akan mendapatkan beberapa informasi tentang Rukia. Dia tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu lenyap ketika dia melihat wajah gadis yang masih duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. "Rukia?"

Rukia melihat ke arah Ichigo dengan ekspresi sedih. "Apa?"

Ichigo duduk di atas tempat tidurnya disebelah Rukia. "Ada apa?"

"Aku…" Jawab Rukia terputus, seperti ia tidak punya jawaban untuk menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Rukia." Ichigo tersenyum, menepuk pelan kepala Rukia sebelum mengelusnya. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak tenang – entah karena kau tau alasannya mengapa atau tidak – kau bisa datang menemuiku." Dia sendiri tidak yakin mengapa dirinya mengatakan itu, tapi Ichigo tidak ingin menarik pernyataannya kembali. Lagipula, sepertinya hanya dia orang yang dikenal Rukia.

"Aku bisa datang kemari?" Rukia tersenyum.

"Ya." Ichigo menunjuk ke arah langit-langit. "Renji tinggal di lantai atas. Jadi tidak terlalu jauh apabila kau mau datang menemuiku." Ichigo merasa senang karena kelihatannya ia berhasil membuat Rukia senang, ia merasa terlalu senang sampai tidak menyadari wajahnya mulai mendekati wajah gadis itu, pandangan matanya tertuju pada bibir pinknya, dan tubuhnya mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang alasannya tidak ingin dimengertinya. Rukia tertawa, bertanya padanya apa yang akan ia lakukan dan Ichigo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat tidur itu.

Apartemennya mungkin akan terasa berbeda, dan dia mungkin akan sedikit merasa sepi tanpa Rukia. Tapi, semua ini demi kebaikan Rukia, demi yang terbaik untuknya. Renji lebih baik daripada dirinya, stabil tanpa merugikan apapun dan siapapun, juga kemungkinan akan kesalahan dalam pengambilan tindakan untuk menangani sesuatu. Renji dapat mengontrol hidupnya sendiri.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Author's Tea Time!

KYAH! Ga sabar nunggu PV AKB hasil sousenkyo keluar 3

Koisuru Fortune Cookie! Saya uda bisa gerakannya. WTH XDD

Saya ngambil posisi center (Sasshi). Masih sering ketuker timing sih… tapi dancenya enak. :D

Sejujurnya saya setuju banget yang jadi queen tahun ini Sasshi. Abisnya orang-orang Cuma fokus sama Mayuyu sama Yuko. Saya suka Yuko walaupun dia bukan oshi saya, dia imut. oppai. Dan dia punya power untuk menarik member yang lain. Saya nggak benci Mayuyu. Cuma saya nggak suka senyum palsu. Jadi yang paling adil dai ichi bukan mereka berdua, dan yokatta orang itu Sasshi. Omedetouu Sasshii! Lagi pula Sasshi jadi tambah kawaii dan berkarisma~ (LOL selling point XD)

Saya hanyalah seorang newbie yang masih belajar, maukah kalian kasih review untuk membantu saya 'menyempurnakan' EYD atau entah apa aja untuk tulisan saya yang akan datang? XD

Terimakasih uda mau baca! :D


	5. Chapter 5 - Renji's Apartement

Title: Sun Burns Down Ch. 5 – Renji's Apartemen

Author: Chubbyichigo

Characters: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Tatsuki Arisawa, dan akan bertambah seiring waktu.

Warnings: Typos, OOC, OC, Headaches.

Note: We don't have super powers like they do. Credits to 'abang' Tite Kubo. I just have the plots and 'cera', an acer who accompany me to type this. Thanks for my forever love BlackWind1001!

.

.

Apartemen Renji tidak terlalu terasa seperti 'rumah yang nyaman', tidak seperti kesan yang ia dapat dari apartemen Ichigo. _Tapi setidaknya Renji punya tempat di mana ia bisa pulang_ pikir Rukia. Menciptakan suasana rumah yang nyaman, bukan termasuk dalam deret tertinggi pada tabel prioritas Renji. Terutama karena waktu yang ia habiskan di luar jauh lebih lama daripada waktu yang ia habiskan di rumah. Ia bisa langsung tahu dari wajah Rukia, bahwa Rukia sudah merindukan tempat Ichigo, di saat yang sama ia melihat-lihat apartemennya dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tali tasnya. Ichigo benar, Rukia lebih terlihat seperti anak anjing yang tersesat daripada psikopat berbahaya yang mereka kira pada awalnya.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri… yah, kira-kira begitulah." Katanya, tetapi Rukia tidak terlihat seperti dia siap untuk dapat merasa nyaman di apartemennya. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Rukia untuk akhirnya duduk di sebuah kursi malas di sudut ruangan. Dia mungkin akan tidur di sana. Karena Renji tidak dapat menjamin tempat tidurnya cukup nyaman untuk dipinjamkan ke seorang gadis. "Jadi bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Arisawa?" Tanya Renji, mencoba membuat Rukia merasa nyaman seperti pada saat ia berada di tempat Ichigo.

"Arisawa?" Rukia menatap Renji seperti dia adalah sebuah boneka bicara.

Renji menganggkat sebelah alisnya yang bertato. "Kau bercanda, _kan_? Tatsuki Arisawa, dia yang menelponku agar-"

"Ah," Rukia tersenyum. "Maksudmu Tatsuki-sensei." Renji mengangguk pelan, dia tidak pernah mendengar nama Arisawa dengan _suffix_ '-sensei' sebelumnya. Mungkin jika dulu dirinya bertanya hal simpel dahulu seperti '_apa pekerjaanmu_?' keadaan mereka mungkin tidak akan berakhir seperti sekarang. Mungkin. "Kupikir dia dokter favoritku di Lab."

"Lab apa?" Tanya Renji sambil memanaskan air untuk membuatkan mereka beberapa cangkir teh.

Rukia cemberut, alisnya berkerut karena pertanyaan itu, lalu dia mengangkat bahunya. "Ya labnya. Kenapa, apa ada lab lain?"

Ia baru saja bertanya hal bodoh, pikir Renji, tapi dia menghiraukan respon Rukia sebelumnya tanpa memberikannya _comment_ lain. Teko di atas kompor mulai berbunyi. Suaranya mengagetkan Rukia yang menutup kedua telinganya untuk menghindari suara ber_pitch_ tinggi yang dihasilkannya. Renji segera mengangkat teko tersebut dari atas kompor, suara teko yang secara perlahan-lahan berhenti membuatnya lega.

Rukia memperhatikan _mug_ yang diberikan Renji padanya, menggoyangkannya pelan dan menghasilkan sesuatu seperti putaran cairan di dalam _mug._ ia lalu mempelajarinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya meminumya. Renji hampir tertawa ketika Rukia dengan segera menjauhkan _mug_ itu dari mulutnya dan terbatuk. "Panas." Ucap Rukia, menarik napas untuk mendinginkan lidahnya.

"Maaf." Jawab Renji daripada jawaban, "Tentu saja." Yang ada dipikirannya. _Handphone_nya mulai berbunyi saat Rukia meniup pelan bagian atas _mug_nya, kelihatan seperti seorang anak kecil yang mencoba membuat teh itu agar bisa segera diminum daripada membiarkannya dingin setelah beberapa saat. Renji hampir tidak percaya saat melihat nama yang tertera di atas _screen_ _handphone_nya dan mengangkatnya dengan perasaan penasaran daripada perasaan keharusan untuk mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

"Renji," itu suara Arisawa dan dia merasa seperti membenci dirinya sendiri karena suara itu membuatnya mengingat memori tentang kisah cinta di musim panas dahulu. Hal yang membuat Renji merasa dirinya agak berlebihan sebagai seorang pria untuk, menginginkan kembali ke saat itu sampai sekarang. "Ada apa?"

Ada nada perhatian dalam suara Arisawa, sesuatu yang tidak familiar baginya. "Ha?"

Arisawa menghela napas. "Kau meninggalkanku pesan yang mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Rukia. Jadi, apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, iya." Gumam Renji, melirik sebentar ke gadis yang duduk di kursinya, dia sedang memperhatikan sebuah program di sebuah _channel_ televisi dengan lebih seksama daripada kebanyakan orang normal biasanya. "Dia… baik-baik saja, tapi…" sebelah tangan Renji yang lain naik ke atas kepalanya, dengan pelan mengusap dahinya. "Kupikir kita harus membicarakan_nya_."

Diam beberapa saat sebelum Arisawa mengangkat suara lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit menurunkan suaranya. "Aku sedang di tempat kerja, Aku tidak bisa."

"Jadi temui aku di tempat lain." Renji membenci dirinya sendiri untuk memilih kata-kata itu, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk menariknya lagi. Lagipula Arisawa kemungkinan tidak akan menganggapnya seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Baiklah." Keluh Arisawa. "Hanya saja, jangan biarkan _ia_ sendirian."

Renji bahkan tidak punya pikiran untuk melakukannya. Memang benar, Rukia belum membumi hanguskan tempat Ichigo, tapi kemungkinan belum itu juga ada karena Ichigo adalah seseorang yang dapat membuat suasana sebuah ruangan menjadi tenang. Renji berharap dirinya suka _babysitting_.

.

.

Dia meminjam mobil Ichigo – busnya terlalu menarik perhatian hanya untuk sebuah perjalanan pulang-pergi yang sebentar – dan membelokkan mobil itu di sebuah tempat parkir truk di tempat dimana mereka berjanji, tempat dimana ia tidak sengaja melihat Arisawa berkelahi dengan seorang lelaki lusuh di suatu waktu di saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Renji tersenyum pahit pada dirinya sendiri ketika memikirkannya, bagaimana setiap memori lain yang menyangkut Arisawa membuka lagi sebuah luka yang telah tertutup.

Dia, Arisawa sudah di sana. Bersandar pada sebuah mobil yang terlihat mahal di lapangan parkir itu. Renji memarkirkan mobil Ichigo di sebelah mobil Arisawa, perasaan tidak enak merasukinya. Renji selalu mencoba agar terlihat bahwa hal-hal yang telah terjadi tidak mengganggu pikirannya, atau intinya mencoba untuk menjadi kuat. Tapi menjadi kuat adalah hal yang harus ia lakukan demi melakukan pekerjaannya. Saat-saat sulit yang harus ia lewati juga adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk membantu seorang _maniac._ Membantu dengan mencoba dekat dengan mereka dan menyembuhkan mereka. Ini juga satu-satunya jalan untuk menghidupi hidupnya disaat semuanya tidak berjalan lancar, demi orang-orang yang tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Arisawa menghela napas berat, Renji bisa melihat dari gerak-gerik dan ekspresinya bahwa Arisawa mencoba melawan keinginannya untuk segera pergi disaat Renji keluar dari mobil. "Hey, Tatsuki." Ucapnya pelan, mencoba untuk terdengar santai – seperti apa yang biasanya Arisawa katakan tentangnya. Tapi respon yang Renji dapat hanyalah sebuah lambaian tangan kecil. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau seorang dokter."

"Aku bukan dokter." Kata Arisawa dengan nada kesal khasnya. "Aku… hanya melakukan beberapa percobaan ipa." Dia menjaga suaranya agar tetap rendah, seperti dia tidak ingin menarik perhatian. Walaupun sebenarnya mobilnya sudah cukup membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau tampak sehat."

"Jangan katakan apapun." Arisawa tidak mau mencoba menggali masa lalunya, dan dia berhasil mengatakannya dengan tiga kata.

Renji tersenyum, pada dasarnya menghiraukannya. "Kau memanjangkan rambutmu. Ketika aku bilang kau harus memanjangkannya dulu, kau menghiraukannya."

"Aku memanjangkannya untuk mengejekmu. Bisakah kita langsung ke inti masalah?" antara Arisawa jujur atau tidak, itu tidak jelas, tapi Renji menyerah untuk mencoba mengusili Arisawa.

"Baiklah." Jawab Renji, mencoba duduk di kap mobil Ichigo. "Rukia. Apa yang terjadi dengan bocah itu dan kenapa kau membuangnya padaku."

Arisawa menghela napas, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya. "Sensei – maksudku dokter yang mengetuai percobaan di lab bio itu, tidak menginginkannya untuk mati." Ucapnya dengan nada yang biasanya ia pakai untuk berbicara dengan orang-orang yang lebih pintar darinya. Mereka berdua mengerti dengan benar bahwa Renji bukanlah orang yang membuat Arisawa harus berbicara dengan nada itu.

"Mati." Ulang Renji, memutar kedua matanya. "Sebenarnya apa-apaan yang kalian lakukan di sana?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan yang dikiranya akan mendapat jawaban, tapi Arisawa menjawab pada akhirnya. "Eksperimen genetik." Jawabnya, perlahan dengan masing-masing suku kata, tidak heran ekspresi yang dapat terbaca di wajah Renji. Dua kata itu dengan sempurna menjelaskan mengapa Arisawa tidak pernah menyebutkan pekerjaannya. Arisawa tahu, Renji membenci siapa saja yang mengambil keuntungan dari perubahan keadaan yang sangat mengganggu dan tragis ini.

"Jadi aku bisa menyalahkanmu karena memberikannya obat-obatan sialan itu?" Kata-kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulut Renji. Renji tahu benar, semua kekuatan aneh itu diakibatkan oleh obat-obatan aneh. Manusia pada dasarnya tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti itu. Dia baru mengenal Rukia selama beberapa jam, tapi percakapan ini membuatnya merasa ia harus melindungi gadis itu.

"Tidak." Arisawa terdengar seperti sedang menahan tawa. Tidak ada yang lucu tentang hal ini. "Maksudku, aku hanyalah seorang pesuruh ketika mereka memulainya. Tunggu," Ucapnya menaruh salah satu tangannya di dahinya. "Tapi tetap saja itu bukan hal yang bagus."

"Yeah, tentu saja." Renji mengetukkan ujung kakinya ke aspal, melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?"

"Pada awalnya percobaan dilakukan untuk mengurangi efek-efek samping dari obat-obatan itu." Mata Arisawa jatuh ke tanah pada saat dia menedang sebuah kerikil. "Tapi tujuan itu berubah, aku tidak tahu alasannya, waktu itu aku masih pegawai baru. Sekarang percobaan dilakukan untuk membuat manusia menjadi senjata yang mengerikan."

Renji tertawa sebagai respon. Arisawa memberikannya tatapan bingung. "Maaf. Aku baru saja membayangkan seseorang yang begitu kecil seperti Rukia dijadikan sebuah senjata."

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Dan itu memaksa tawa Renji berhenti. "Itulah apa yang membuatnya menjanjikan. Kau tidak akan mengiranya lalu – bam. Tubuhmu terbakar."

Sebenarnya, hal itu sangatlah Jenius. Tapi hal itu juga mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. "Kau membuatku mengambil seseorang yang dilatih untuk membakar sesuatu sejak kecil, dan kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai informasi penting untuk dikatakan padaku saat kemarin kau menelponku?"

"Dia terlatih. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Erang Arisawa. Sama sekali bukan respon yang Renji harapkan. "Dan dia juga tidak akan dengan mudahnya takut padamu. Tapi… mereka bilang dia adalah sebuah kegagalan." Pernyataan itu agak lucu, karena Ichigo mengatakan Rukia telah membuat setengah bangunan terbakar. "Rasa penasaran dan sifatnya sepertinya bukan apa yang para atasan inginkan."

Suasana diam menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat, Renji masih mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru diterimanya di kepalanya. Tidak heran kelakuan Rukia kelihatan seperti ia telah dikunci seumur hidup sejak ia lahir di sebuah loker. Kenyataannya itu memang benar. "Jadi… kenapa sekarang dia harus berada di apartemenku? Apakah mereka berniat menghabisinya dengan _shotgun_?"

Renji mengatakan itu sebagai gurauan, tapi jawaban Arisawa sama sekali tidak menghibur. "Tidak. Itu terlalu berantakan dan kotor. Mereka membawa orang-orang yang tidak diinginkan ke ruang bawah tanah dan di kurung di sebuah ruangan yang berisi gas beracun. Membuat mereka mati seperti anjing sakit."

"Kalian membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah."

Arisawa menghindari tatapan Renji, seperti kenyataan itu terlalu memalukan untuk diketahui – dan memang sudah sepantasnya ia malu akan hal itu. "Kami masih beberapa langkah lagi untuk mencapai kesempurnaan. Tapi yah… aku tahu pembunuhan itu masih illegal,"

"Aku juga tahu, membeli bayi yang baru lahir dari para orang tua putus asa untuk tujuan eksperimen juga bukan sesuatu yang baik. Tapi mereka yang terlibat dengan bisnis ini entah mengapa bisa mengatasinya." Sambung Arisawa.

Renji mendorong dirinya bangun dari mobil Ichigo dengan menggunakan kakinya, mendekati Arisawa untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kau membenci pekerjaanmu. Ya kan?"

Arisawa mengangguk pelan. "Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Rukia berhasil keluar dari tempat itu adalah karena Sensei dan aku terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Tatsuki." Kata Renji, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Arisawa. Arisawa tidak menangkisnya, ini sebuah kemajuan. "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas omong kosong ini?"

"Siapa menurutmu?"

"Bukan, maksudku," Renji menurunkan suaranya ketika beberapa pengendara mabuk melintasi mereka sambil tertawa. "Apa kau tahu nama-nama mereka?" Ini sesuatu yang sudah Ichigo tanyakan lebih dari satu kali padanya. Sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang dendamnya, tapi Renji tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa Ichigo berpikir tentang hal itu. Karena itu satu-satunya hal yang tersisa yang bisa Ichigo lakukan.

"Apa gunanya, Renji?"

Dia tidak yakin sama sekali apakah hal ini bagus atau tidak, tapi keadaan ini membuatnya tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya lagi.

.

.

"Ichigo bisa masak." Ucap Rukia, masih mencoba dengan beberapa kali berhasil memasukkan mi ke dalam mulutnya dengan sepasang _stick_ kayu seperti apa yang disuruh Ichigo. Ichigo membuatnya tampak begitu mudah, tapi sedari tadi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Ichigo tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya tersenyum dan duduk kembali di lantai sebelah Rukia. Apartemen Renji tidak memiliki banyak barang, tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan di sana, tapi kelihatannya Rukia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Entah bagaimana, keberadaan Ichigo di sini membuatnya cukup senang dan ia tidak membutuhkan hal lain lagi. Sesekali Rukia melirik layar televisi yang menampilkan sebuah program yang Ichigo sebut dengan drama. "Kehidupan mereka kelihatan begitu simpel." Ucapnya setelah setengah dari drama itu ditontonnya. "Setelah suatu masalah selesai semuanya terlihat kembali normal lagi."

Kali ini pemeran utama wanitanya menangis, berdiri di tengah hujan sambil meneriaki sekelompok lelaki dengan kamera yang menyorot pemeran utama laki-laki. "Hujan rasanya seperti apa?"

Ichigo hampir menyemburkan minuman yang sedang ia minum. "Apa?" Dia hampir tertawa.

"Hujan." Ulang Rukia. Ia merasa agak bodoh berkat tindakan Ichigo. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Kau pernah mandi dengan shower, kan?" Rukia mengangguk. "Hm… Rasanya seperti itu, tapi airnya berasal dari langit." Rukia senang Ichigo tidak memberikannya tatapan bingung lagi, tetapi langsung memberikannya jawaban simpel seperti hal yang ia tanyakan adalah hal normal.

Rukia melanjutkan menonton program itu dengan seksama, seperti acara itu akan mengajarkannya hal-hal mengenai kelakuan manusia normal – walaupun Ichigo bilang bahwa semua drama agak dilebih-lebihkan. Bagian terakhir _scene_ ini membuat Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap layar televisi dengan tatapan aneh sambil mencoba menebak apa yang sedang terjadi. Ichigo menyadari perubahan ekspresi Rukia, dan bertanya apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Apakah dia memakan wajah wanita itu?" Rukia kali ini menatap Ichigo, merasa sedikit muak atas hal yang ia gambarkan tentang _scene_ itu.

Lagi-lagi rasa penasarannya dihadiahi dengan tawa Ichigo. "Bukan. Itu disebut ciuman, Rukia." Ichigo langsung diam setelah kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, bergeser sedikit menjauh dari Rukia dengan bayangan warna merah muda di wajahnya. Dia tidak menyadari mereka duduk begitu dekat satu sama lain. _Ciuman… _pikirnya sambill memperhatikan Rukia yang sudah kembali fokus pada drama.

Ichigo berdiri dengan reflek setelah ia mendengar pintu terbuka. "Oh Renji, okaeri." Katanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Rukia menyukai senyuman itu, walaupun tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya.

"Aku dapat pekerjaan untukmu." Adalah kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia tidak membalas salam Ichigo. "Kalau kau mau tentunya."

Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, tetapi ia tidak bertanya apapun, hanya memperhatikan saat Ichigo mengangguk. "Ne, Apa yang Arisawa katakan padamu?"

Renji membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya kembali ketika pandangan matanya jatuh pada Rukia yang memerhatikan mereka. Dia melambaikan tangannya, memberi sinyal pada Ichigo untuk mendekat, dan mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu, bicara dengan suara berbisik yang ditangkap oleh telinga Rukia sebagai kumpulan suara yang tidak jelas. Dia memperhatikan kembali layar televisi, berpura-pura tidak tertarik dengan percakapan mereka dan lebih penasaran dengan bagaimana keadaan akan berakhir diantara dua orang dalam drama itu, sampai ia kembali bisa mendengar kata-kata yang bisa dimengertinya.

"Aku… akan kebawah sekarang." Ucap suara Ichigo, tangannya sudah berada di knob pintu untuk memutarnya.

"Kau pergi sekarang?" kata Rukia sambil bangkit, tidak sadar akan nada suaranya yang berbuah.

Ichigo mengangguk, tapi sebelum dia keluar, dia berjalan masuk kembali mendekati Rukia, melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Rukia . Sesuatu yang baru baginya; hangat. Dan anehnya membuatnya merasa aman. "Aku akan ke sini lagi besok." Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pundak Rukia dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum menarik kembali tangannya.

Rasanya agak mengecewakan untuk melihatnya pergi, tapi itu tidak menghentikan bibirnya yang melengkung ke atas.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Author's Tea Time!

Saya bikin kesalahan di chapter 1. LOL

Harusnya saya buat Tatsuki dipanggil Arisawa-sensei. Tapi yah… yang berlalu biarlah. Mungkin ada yang kaget di chapter ini saya nyebut Tatsuki pake Arisawa. Dan saya baru sadar karena cowok pada umumnya manggil nama cewek dengan nama keluarganya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Gomenne! XD

Oh ya… hati-hati sakit kepala sangking beratnya nih cerita, uda beberapa yang mengeluh nih minta saya nyiapin aspirin untuk mereka LOL

Chapter depan bakal bikin saya pusing lagi XD

bagian dengan sedikit actionnya kembali! Yada-! DX

3 chapter yang membuat kepala saya cenat-cenut. demo mou, ganbarimasu :D

Saya hanyalah seorang newbie yang masih belajar, maukah kalian kasih review untuk membantu saya 'menyempurnakan' EYD atau entah apa aja untuk tulisan saya yang akan datang? XD

Terimakasih uda mau baca! :D


	6. Chapter 6 - Szayel Aporro

Title: Sun Burns Down Ch. 6 – Szayel Aporro

Author: Chubbyichigo

Characters: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Tatsuki Arisawa, dan akan bertambah seiring waktu.

Warnings: Typos, OOC, OC, Violence

Note: We don't have super powers like they do. Credits to 'abang' Tite Kubo. The title comes from Akanishi Jin's America single. I just have the plots and 'cera', an acer who accompany me to type this. Thanks for my forever love BlackWind1001!

.

.

.

Ichigo berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya menatap langit-langit, matanya memperhatikan retakan yang ada di sana dan melipat kedua tangannya agar dapat dijadikan bantal dibelakang kepala. Dia berpikir apakah ada orang yang masih terbangun pada jam sedini itu, apakah sekarang seseorang yang tinggal di atas apartemen kecilnya, Rukia sedang bermimpi buruk . Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang menghabiskan hidupnya sebagai bahan eksperimen sains tidak memiliki mimpi buruk yang seperti keluar dari film horor.

Dia menyerah untuk mencoba tidur, bayangan-bayangan itu terputar di dalam kelopak matanya tiap kali ia memejamkan mata, dan akhirnya ia menyingkirkan selimutnya. Selalu ada malam ketika ia tidak bisa tidur pada masa remajanya dan pada saat itu ia akan berjalan-jalan sebentar ditegah angin malam yang segar – kadang-kadang sendirian, kadang-kadang bersama beberapa temannya._ Keadaan masih berbahaya saat itu, tapi bukan berarti sekarang tidak._ Jika mereka berada di tempat-tempat tertentu mereka akan tetap aman. Tetapi keadaan sudah berubah, tidak ada malam tanpa bunyi sirene yang terdengar secara konstan di dalam kegelapan malam, perusahaan-perusahaan bisnis yang dibumi hanguskan tiap dini hari, dan ini terjadi dimana-mana.

Ichigo mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman dari kulkasnya, menghidupkan televisi sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ini akan berhenti sebentar lagi. Dia selalu dapat tidur dengan nyaman ketika dirinya sedang melakukan suatu pekerjaan – mengikuti orang-orang tertentu, mempelajari jadwal mereka, dan menemukan cara dan waktu terbaik untuk menghabisi mereka. Semua itu sangat melelahkan. Tapi dengan begitu ia dapat lebih fokus ke masa sekarang, membuat memori-memori itu terkubur sementara.

Mungkin itu juga kenapa, keberadaan Rukia disekitarnya membuat tenang teriakan-teriakan di dalam kepalanya. Ataukah itu mungkin hanya sifat alami gadis itu, keluguan yang datang dari hidupnya yang selalu dipisahkan dari masyarakat membuatnya hanya mempunyai waktu-waktu hidup yang simpel. Untunglah sekarang ia adalah tanggung jawab Renji. Ichigo lebih memilih untuk tetap menjaga Rukia agar tetap seperti itu. Lugu dan simpel dan tidak mengetahui apa-apa karena sifatnya yang apa adanya.

Tidak ada yang menarik di televisi pada jam semalam ini – atau sekarang sudah pagi? Dia tidak yakin yang manapun itu – yang ada hanya beberapa sekilas berita dan program-program dewasa yang tersensor. Dia menghela napas, meneguk sodanya saat seorang wanita sedang mempromosikan banyak alat olahraga di sebuah channel dengan gambar yang jelek, garis-garis berjalan melalui gambar. Apabila beruntung, besok keadaanya akan jauh lebih baik, setidaknya untuk dirinya.

.

.

"Yang satu ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah, Ichigo." Suara percakapan pelanggan dan denting lembut antara alat makan perak dengan piring porselen cukup meredam suara Renji sehingga hanya Ichigo yang bisa benar-benar mendengarnya. Renjilah yang selalu mengajak untuk membicarakan sesuatu di tempat umum seperti café, tapi memang nyaman rasanya untuk berbicara di pojok ruangan yang cukup gaduh dan keluar dari gedung apartemen itu. Membicarakan hal seperti ini di tempat seperti itu terlihat lebih aman. "Ini akan berlangsung lama dan mungkin berba-"

Renji berhenti bicara ketika sebuah suara keras terdengar dari belakang Ichigo. Rukia duduk disana, sendirian di meja untuk bedua, meminum iced tea dari sedotan sampai membuat sebuah suara yang cukup meganggu di antara kubik-kubik es yang tersisa. Renji memanggil pelayan, meminta refill untuk minuman Rukia. Rasanya agak tidak sopan membiarkannya duduk sendirian, tapi Ichigo tidak ingin ia mendengar apapun dari percakapan ini dan Renji tidak ingin Rukia ditinggal sendirian di apartemennya, menghiraukan apapun perkataan Arisawa mengenainya yang 'berada dalam kontrol'. Lagipula Rukia terlihat senang berada disini, matanya mempelajari seluruh bagian café, mengamati kelakuan orang-orang yang tidak dibesarkan dalam lab sejak masih bayi.

"Aku tak peduli." Kata Ichigo sebagai respon pada peringatan Renji. "Aku akan melakukan ini."

Pandangan yang ia lihat di wajah Renji saat dia menggaruk kepalanya adalah sesuatu yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Itu pandangan yang mengatakan ia menyesal telah membawa Ichigo ke jalan ini. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi, mereka berdua tahu itu dengan benar. Renji tahu tidak ada gunanya untuk ditanyakan pada Ichigo lagi. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?"atau pertanyaan lain yang setipe dengan itu. Dan ia pasti akan memberinya saran lain nanti. "Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini selesai?"

Renji memang sering bertanya tentang hal seperti ini padanya, tapi biasanya dia punya jawaban untuk menjawabnya, jawaban seperti 'dia sama dengan target lain yang mayatnya pantas untuk tercampur dengan sampah di sebuah lorong terlantar. Hari ini, dia tidak punya jawaban. Dibalik nama-nama yang tertera dikertas sobekan ditangannya, ia tidak punya jawaban, dan tidak ada di dalam dirinya yang bisa dia jadikan sebagai alasan balas dendam yang tepat. Jawaban lain yang ada hanyalah pembunuhan. Dan dia tidak bisa melakukan ini dengan alasan itu, ia tidak bisa menjadi orang semacam itu. Tetapi dendam adalah semua yang ia miliki, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengisi lubang dihatinya itu. "Aku… akan memikirkannya nanti."

"Oke, dan ingatlah," Renji tersenyum, tangannya terjulur menyeberangi meja untuk menepuk pundak Ichigo. "Aku akan selalu siap membantumu, atau setidaknya telepon, dan," Ia menunjuk melewati bahu Ichigo. "ada kemungkinan Rukia akan terlibat juga."

Ichigo tersenyum, memberikan 'terima kasih' dalam diam, tapi dengan cepat mengubah kembali topik pembicaraan ke awal. "Jelaskan padaku tentang ini, oke?"

Dengan menghela napas berat, Renji mengangguk. "Yang pertama," Dia menarik kertas yang dipegang oleh Ichigo "adalah orang ini. Szayel Aporro." Renji meletakkan kertas itu diatas meja, dan meletakkan jarinya di atas nama itu. "Ketua dari pengamatan dan pengembangan. Tatsuki mengatakan ia datang beberapa kali dalam sebulan ke lab itu untuk mengecek. Dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas percobaan genetic pada anak-anak – bayi – dan mengubah mereka menjadi monster." Ichigo menyadari Renji melihat ke gadis yang berada dibelakangnya, kelihatan menyesal akan hal terakhir yang ia katakan, dan dirinya sendiri menoleh pada Rukia yang menyedot iced tea baru lewat sedotan. Sebab, Renji seperti baru saja membandingkan Rukia dengan maniacs – meskipun Ichigo juga ragu-ragu untuk menyebut Rukia dengan maniac – namun tetap saja ada beberapa hal yang tidak normal dengannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk me-"

"Apa aku harus pergi keluar kota untuk melakukan ini?" Ichigo bertanya tanpa menunjukkan emosi sedikit pun, menghentikan arah pembicaraan bahkan sebelum itu dimulai.

Renji diam sejenak, mengetukkan jarinya di meja, dengan suatu tatapan dimatanya yang tidak bisa Ichigo mengerti. "Kupikir tidak. Berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkan caranya."

Ichigo mengangguk dan mereka lalu terdiam. Ia menyadari sebuah seringai kecil di wajah Renji karena gagal menyembunyikan pikirannya. "Kupikir," Renji mulai mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Kau mempunyai seorang penggemar."

Ichigo berbalik dengan cepat dan menemukan Rukia memandanginya, mata Rukia sempat membesar sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. Ketika ia berbalik kembali, Renji masih memberikannya seringai itu. "Oh, Diamlah."

.

.

Szayel Aporro bukanlah orang yang sulit untuk ditemukan, dan jadwal kegiatannya mempunyai banyak celah, seperti berpihak pada Ichigo agar ia bisa cepat menyelesaikannya. Ia sudah menunggu selama hampir seminggu, dan akhirnya hari itu datang – hari dimana Szayel akan pergi ke lab. Renji sudah mengurus semuanya untuk menyingkirkan supir reguler Szayel dari misi ini, Ichigo tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana caranya. Dia sendiri tidak yakin dirinya benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Dimana Kifune?" Kata Szayel saat ia mendekati mobil, tidak terlalu memperhatikan Ichigo.

Ichigo membukakan pintu, memberi hormat dengan membungkuk dengan sopan. "Dia menelpon karena sakit." Entah karena jawaban yang cukup bagus atau hanyalah Szayel yang tidak peduli, tapi Szayel memberikan anggukan kecil. Mungkin juga karena keduanya.

Ichigo menjaga dirinya agar ia tetap fokus ke jalan karena ia beberapa kali harus menoleh ke GPS untuk meyakinkan dirinya mengemudi ke arah yang tepat, setidaknya sampai mereka keluar dari area perkotaan. Sangat jauh, tapi ia tahu jalan ini. Ketika ia cukup jauh berada di area dimana hanya ada jalan dan gurun selama bermil-mil, ia akan mulai bekerja. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak bagus." Ichigo melihat di kaca spion, menguping pembicaraan telepon yang dimiliki oleh Szayel yang sekarang sedang marah. "Bukannya ini agak berbahaya bagi keamanan? Baik bagi perusahaan maupun penduduk? Aku masih mencoba untuk menjalankan tempat sial itu sebagai fasilitas perusahaan dengan benar! Bisakah kalian mengerjakan hal simpel seperti ini dengan benar?" Szayel sudah membuat berantakan kursi penumpang, kertas-kertas dan map portofolio yang terbuka berada dimana-mana. Dia memukulkan tangannya ke map portofolio di atas pahanya. "Bukan, ini bukan suatu kebetulan. Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Kedua tangannya terasa menegang di seter mobil, dengan mudahnya mengerti akan alasan dari kemarahan Szayel. Szayel terus berteriak, mengatakan sebaiknya mereka membuat moodnya bagus ketika ia sampai. Beruntunglah siapapun yang dimaksud dengan 'mereka', karena Szayel tidak akan sampai disana.

Sekarang tidak ada apapun diluar sana, hanya ada matahari, jalan, dan gurun yang sebagian sisinya ditumbuhi rumput mati. Ichigo melambatkan mobil itu ke pinggir jalan, Szayel mengangkat kepalanya. "Kenapa kau berhenti?" Orang ini hampir pantas untuk mati karena kesal sepanjang waktu.

"Kupikir aku mendengar mesin membuat suara aneh. Maaf, ini hanya akan berlangsung sebentar." Ucap Ichigo sambil keluar dari mobil itu. Ketika pintu menutup dibelakangnya, dia mengangkat celananya, menarik keluar sebuah pisau yang ia sembunyikan disana. Ini hampir selesai, ia hanya perlu membuka pintu belakang dan menggorok tenggorokannya. Dia bisa merasakan lagi rasa yang sangat familiar ini, darah yang terpompa keras melewati seluruh tubuhnya, sampai terdengar jelas di telinganya. Cepat dan mudah, seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan.

Dia salah sasaran tusuk, Szayel mendorongnya ketika dia telah membuka pintu, pisau itu menusuk di bagian dada lelaki itu. Ini bukan apa yang ia inginkan, tapi ketika pisau itu ditariknya dan darah menyemprot keluar mengenai wajah Ichigo ketika jantung lelaki itu berdetak, dia tahu pada akhirnya akan berakhir sama saja.

"Kau sialan!" Szayel berteriak kearahnya, satu tangan mencoba menutupi luka di dadanya, tubuhnya jatuh dari tempat duduk, kertas yang bertebaran bernoda merah. Mata Ichigo membesar ketika dia melihat tangan Szayel yang lain, sebuah pistol hitam kecil berada disana, mengarah padanya. Dia berhasil bergerak menghindar ketika pelatuknya ditarik, tapi pelurunya mengenai lengan kanannya. Ichigo menahan teriakan, meringis kesakitan, tetapi dia berhasil menghiraukannya masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, merebut pistol tersebut dari Szayel, dan mengarahkannya pada pemiliknya.

Ichigo menembak diantara matanya dan dia melepaskan napas berat yang ia tidak tahu telah ditahannya sejak kapan. Ia melempar pistol itu kedalam mobil, mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri sambil hendak menutup pintu. Pada detik terakhir dia berhenti sebentar, meraih dan mengambil sebuah folder yang berlumuran darah di paha Szayel sebelum menutup pintu dengan keras.

Dia kembali ke kursi pengemudi, dengan segera menyingkirkan jaketnya untuk melihat keadaan tangannya yang terluka dan memprediksi akankah ia bisa bertahan sampai ia pulang. "Ck! Ayolah." Gumamnya, mencoba merobek sebagian dari kemejanya seperti apa yang para aktor lakukan di film-film, tapi ia gagal. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat dia berhasil, merobeknya, ia lalu berusaha dengan keras untuk mengikatkannya di lengannya sambil membuka folder Szayel. Wajah cantik Rukia memandanginya dari sebuah foto yang tertempel, setetes cairan merah berada di wajahnya. Ichigo menarik tangannya yang lain dan menyeka noda itu dari wajahnya. Rukia tidak pantas menjadi data portofolio yang dimiliki orang itu. Dia layak untuk hidup. Ichigo tersenyum lelah sambil menghidupkan mobil itu.

.

.

Butuh sedikit waktu baginya untuk sampai disini, setelah menelantarkan mobil Szayel di sebuah daerah kota yang terkenal dengan serangan maniac. Mungkin mobil itu sudah hangus terbakar ketika pagi tiba. Ia memaksa dirinya berjalan, kaki-kakinya sepertinya tidak menginginkan dirinya untuk berjalan lebih jauh dari ini, tapi akhirnya ia berhasil untuk sampai di depan pintu apartemen Renji. Ketukan asal-asalan yang ia hasilkan mencerminkan betapa lelah dirinya dan ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar tergesa-gesa dan berat dari balik pintu.

Renji membuka pintu, menarik Ichigo kedalam. "Kau kelihatan kacau." Katanya, wajah dengan penuh perhatian yang tulus. "Duduklah." Dia memapah Ichigo mendekati sofa, membantunya duduk dan melepaskan jaket Ichigo. "Kupikir kau bisa melakukan ini dibawah kontrol."

"Kau tidak perlu mengejekku disaat seperti ini." Gumam Ichigo, meringis ketika Renji memeriksa lukanya.

"Maaf. Rukia," Renji menoleh ke gadis yang duduk di pojok ruangan seperti hendak meminta tolong sesuatu, tapi dia lalu menghembuskan napas seperti baru saja mengubah pikirannya. Sebaliknya, Renji mulai memeriksa lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol dan handuk kecil yang lalu diberikannya pada Rukia. "Bersihkan lukanya, Oke? Aku akan kebawah sebentar." Dia menoleh ke Ichigo "Kau masih punya P3K kan?" Ichigo mengangguk, berpikir kenapa Renji tidak memilikinya. Mungkin dia punya, tapi kotak itu berada di busnya. Yang manapun itu alasannya, Ichigo tidak ingin bertanya.

Setelah sosok Renji menghilang di koridor, Rukia bergerak dari kursinya untuk duduk disebelah Ichigo, memperhatikan botol dan handuk seperti dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ichigo mengambil botol ditangannya, membaca labelnya – sejenis disinfectant – dan menuangkan sedikit ke handuk. Rukia mengerti apa yang ia harus lakukan mulai dari situ, menekankannya pelan ke luka di lengan Ichigo. Rasa perihnya membuat Ichigo meringis.

"Apa orang itu mati?" Tanya Rukia, dengan suara lembut.

Ichigo menatapnya bingung. Mereka tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang ini padanya, dan telah memutuskan untuk meneruskan perlakuan Ichigo padaya; membuatnya tidak tahu akan hal yang dapat membuatnya menjadi emosional. "Bagaimana bisa…"

"Aku mendengar kau dan Renji membicarakan tentang itu." Dia menunduk meminta maaf dan Ichigo menarik napas tajam.

"Rukia," Ichigo meraih lengan gadis itu karena dorongan hati, seperti dia takut Rukia akan lari. "Aku… Dia… Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Rukia berkedip padanya, tampak bingung. "Maksudku, jika kau khawatir akan hal itu."

"Aku tidak khawatir akan apapun." Balas Rukia dengan senyum di bibirnya yang sudah biasa dilihat Ichigo. "Kau melakukannya untuk orang-orang sepertiku, kan? Jadi itu terasa seperti kau melakukannya untukku." Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia melakukan pekerjaannya, membersihkan lukanya dengan kelembutan yang membuatnya merasa tenang.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

Author's Tea Time!

Ini gokil. Betapa tantangan bisa membuatmu sakit kepala XD

Apalagi bagian pembunuhan itu… saya tidak bisa memberikan Ichigo langsung pistol, nani nggak seru... Tapi hati saya menginginkan si abang Icchi yang ganteng itu membunuh pake pistol XD jadi kalo dia bawa langsung, ga seru. LOL

Abis ini saya berniat buat tentang luar angkasa tapi bingung mau fandom apa… pengennya sih SAO gara-gara Asuna-nya pas lol, tapi Kirito… noh! terus ternyata saya juga belum pernah bikin kisah cinta segitiga XD udah ada idenya juga nih untuk fandom Bleach kaya semacam koizora gitu… bleh XD abis itu saya ingin bikin versi baru 'vampires', mungkin bakal bernuansa sama dengan fict ini kemungkinan M UHUHEHEH. tapi saya juga kepengen banget nulis yaoi untuk hetalia *dibunuh XDDD

Btw…. Free! Itu anim nyiksa saya banget. Meleleh dengan mata setengah terpejam saya menontonnya… cowok-cowok ganteng XD Makotoo XDD

Saya hanyalah seorang newbie yang masih belajar, maukah kalian kasih review untuk membantu saya 'menyempurnakan' EYD atau entah apa aja untuk tulisan saya yang akan datang?

Terimakasih uda mau baca! :D


	7. Chapter 7 - The First Maniac She Met

Title: Sun Burns Down Ch. 7 – The First Maniac She Met

Author: Chubbyichigo

Characters: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Tatsuki Arisawa, dan akan bertambah seiring waktu.

Warnings: Typos, OOC, OC, Violence

Note: We don't have super powers like they do. Credits to 'abang' Tite Kubo. The title credit is going to Akanishi Jin's Sun Burns down. I just have the plots and 'cera', an acer who accompany me to type this. Thanks for my forever love BlackWind1001!

.

.

.

Memang membutuhkan waktu, tapi pada akhirnya Renji melonggarkan sedikit perlakuannya pada Rukia. Rukia tidak lagi dilarang keluar seperti sepupu yang memalukan bagi keluarga atau anak kecil yang hanya boleh keluar apabila ditemani orang dewasa. Bahkan terkadang Renji memberinya tugas yang tidak terlalu berat yang tidak akan membuat Rukia pergi terlalu jauh, ia hanya diberi tugas simpel seperti menyuruhnya pergi ke supermarket di ujung jalan. Tapi tetap saja bagi Rukia itu sesuatu yang besar.

Dia merasa lebih dewasa dengan berjalan di luar atau menyusuri lorong dan mengambil apa saja makanan yang ia inginkan beserta barang-barang yang harus dibelinya di daftar yang Renji beri hanya sendirian. Sekarang ia tahu, kebebasan adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia hargai jika dia belum pernah merasakannya, dan rasanya selalu menyenangkan untuk memperhatikan orang-orang berperilaku di dunia ini. Kelakuan dan hubungan mereka masih merupakan sesuatu yang baru baginya, tapi Ichigo maupun Renji tidak bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas apa arti kata tersebut kepadanya. Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk seperti dia mengerti walaupun sebenarnya penjelasan itu masih agak sulit untuk dipahami. Ia menyimpulkan persahabatan adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa dimengerti bila dialami, dan ia menyimpulkannya dari cara Renji dan Ichigo berperilaku satu sama lain dan perlakuan mereka tehadap dirinya – cara bercanda mereka yang kasar tetapi masih peduli dengan perasaan yang lain. Perlakuan yang hampir sama dengan apa yang ia terima dari Tatsuki-sensei atau Ukitake-sensei di laboratorium dulu (oke, memang tidak begitu banyak bercanda), meskipun Rukia tidak pernah ingat pernah membalas perlakuan mereka.

Hanya ada sedikit pesanan barang di daftar Renji hari ini – termasuk aspirin yang Renji belikan untuk Ichigo. Ichigo sembuh dengan cepat, namun ia masih sesekali mengeluh akan lengan kanannya yang masih terasa sakit, terutama ketika ia tidak sengaja bersandar di atasnya.

Rukia sudah berada di luar lab selama beberapa minggu sekarang, tapi selain suara sirene yang memecah keheningan malam atau perampokan di toko yang kebetulan ia sedang berada di sana, Rukia belum pernah melihat kekacauan gila yang ia dengar dari Renji atau laporan orang-orang di berita televisi. Namun selalu ada kata 'pertama kali' untuk segala hal.

Dia berjalan di trotoar, kembali menuju apartemen Renji dengan sebuah kantong plastik yang berayun di tangannya, sambil berjalan ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar – terutama pada sepasang kekasih yang berdiri sambil merangkul satu sama lain di seberang jalan, menanti lampu merah berganti warna. Perhatian Rukia entah kenapa selalu tertarik ke pemandangan seperti ini, sampai Renji mengatakan dirinya agak menyeramkan ketika ia mempelajari sepasang kekasih yang berciuman di pojok café kemarin. Ia belum pernah mempunyai pasangan seperti itu, membuatnya tidak terlalu mengerti karena ia tidak punya pembandingan. Pemandangan itu terlihat indah dan sejujurnya membuatnya sedikit iri.

Tapi langkah dan pikirannya berhenti ketika raut wajah wanita itu berubah penuh ketakutan, Wanita itu mencoba untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu sambil menarik lelaki yang bersamanya. Sayangnya ia tersandung dan tertabrak mobil yang melintas, lelaki yang bersamanya tercengang ditempat memegangi tangannya yang juga terserempet mobil. Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan perubahan reaksi itu pada awalnya, matanya terpaku pada tubuh wanita yang berdarah dan lelaki yang berusaha mendekatinya dengan agak terseok. Lelaki itu menangis dan jeritan mulai banyak terdengar. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat percikan yang menjalar di kabel lampu merah dan warna merah, kuning, hijau berubah menjadi hitam dalam sekejap.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari darah yang mewarnai jalan di dekat tempatnya berdiri adalah suara keras antara besi yang saling bertumbuk, setidaknya ada empat mobil yang betabrakan di tengah-tengah perempatan jalan. Pada saat itulah, Rukia melihat apa yang menjadi alasan dari kejadian ini: seorang wanita, berkulit pucat dengan postur tubuh kecil dan sama sekali tidak membahayakan kalau bukan karena lintasan kilat yang tampaknya berasal dari tangannya, petir yang mengagetkan bergerumul di antara jarinya. Dia belum pernah melihat hal seperti itu sebelumnya, dan dia tidak bisa berhenti menatap wanita itu sampai seseorang mendorongnya jatuh ke trotoar karena dirinya menghalangi jalan.

Wanita pucat itu menarik seorang pejalan kaki yang ketakutan, meneriakkan omong kosong tentang keberadaan bayinya dan Rukia mulai mendapatkan perasan itu lagi, perasaan tidak enak di stasiun ketika segerombolan remaja mencoba untuk merampoknya. Rukia berkonsentrasi keras pada wanita itu, seperti apa yang selalu dilatihnya di lab. Dia tidak bisa memastikan apakah ini jenis situasi yang dimaksudkan Tatsuki-sensei untuk menggunakan kemampuannya, tapi ia tidak berada di lab itu lagi dan inilah keputusan yang dibuatnya sekarang.

Jika ia berada di lab itu sekarang, ia pasti sudah tersenyum bangga akan keberhasilannya ketika api mulai membakar gaun wanita pucat itu, tapi entah mengapa, sekarang dia tidak bisa tersenyum, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar bahkan setelah wanita itu berteriak panik memukul-mukul gaunnya mencoba mematikan api ditubuhnya dan lari membabi buta sampai ia menabrak bagian depan toko terlantar.

Kekacauan masih terjadi di ujung jalan, orang-orang panik dan berlari kesana kemari. Rukia mencoba berdiri, meraih tas plastiknya dan melihat ke sekeliling untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum bergegas kembali ke apartemen. Walaupun suara itu lebih pelan dibandingkan suara di sekitarnya, suara paling keras yang didengarnya adalah suara lelaki itu, berlutut di tengah jalan dan memeluk tubuh seorang wanita cantik, memohon dan menangis dengan darah yang mulai melumuri celananya.

Bayangan itu menghantui Rukia sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

.

.

Kakinya nyaris tidak ingin bergerak lagi, kelelahan dari mengintai targetnya yang selanjutnya. Renji hampir nyaris memaksanya untuk beristirahat sementara waktu setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Szayel, ia juga tak lupa mengatakan ia akan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Ichigo tahu benar dari cara Renji menasehatinya bahwa Renji menginginkan dirinya untuk berhenti tanpa harus benar-benar mengatakan kata '_berhentilah'_ padanya. Tapi dirinya tidak bisa berhenti. Renjilah orang yang pada awalnya membuat dirinya memulai hal ini dan Renji pula yang masih memberikannya pekerjaan untuk membuat dirinya tidak 'tersesat' lagi. Mungkin itu karena rasa bersalah pada dirinya, tetapi rasa bersalah itu juga sesuatu yang sudah lama dikubur dalam-dalam oleh Ichigo.

Pintu lift tebuka di lantai apartemennya dan dengan segera dia melangkah ke koridor, tapi dia berhenti sebelum dia benar-benar sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, sesosok tubuh kecil duduk di lantai dengan meringkuk ke dinding. Butuh beberapa saat baginya sebelum menyadari hanya ada satu orang yang akan melakukan itu _di sini_. "Rukia?"

Orang itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Ichigo." Ucapnya sambil berusaha berdiri. Dia tampak gemetar, mata ungunya terlihat mendung. "Bolehkah aku main di tempatmu untuk sebentar?" Suaranya terdengar agak serak.

Ichigo mengangguk, memutar gagang pintunya dan memimpin Rukia masuk kedalam, salah satu tangannya menepuk pundaknya lembut. "Apa kau mau minum?" Rukia menggeleng, duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Ichigo. "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Renji atau masalah lain dengannya?"

Sekali lagi, Rukia menggeleng. "Aku belum pulang."

"Belum?" Ulang Ichigo, melupakan minum yang diambilnya untuk dirinya sendiri dan duduk di sebelah Rukia. "Rukia, Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku melihat orang-orang itu." Ucapnya pelan. "Orang-orang dengan… listrik."

Jawaban Rukia menjelaskan banyak hal tentang keadaanya sekarang, Ichigo memberinya tatapan simpatik, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak terluka, kan?"

"Tidak." Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo, menyebabkan Ichigo menelan ludah dengan gugup karena jarak yang terlalu dekat. "Aku melihat seorang wanita… mati." Ia menatap kosong ke depan seperti dia masih mengingatnya. "Ada banyak darah. Dan lelaki yang bersama wanita itu kelihatan benar-benar marah sekaligus bingung."

"Jadi itu yang terjadi." Ichigo melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Rukia, mencoba membuatnya merasa nyaman sebisa mungkin. "Semua orang akan sedih ketika seseorang yang mereka sayangi meninggal."

"Apa ada orang yang Ichigo sayangi meninggal?"

Dia harap Rukia menyimpan pertanyaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, atau setidaknya bertanya pada Renji. Bukan padanya. Ichigo tidak perlu mengingat hal-hal yang sudah dikuburnya di bagian paling belakang pikirannya. "Ya." Adalah satu-satunya kata yang ia bisa ucapkan.

"Kalau aku mati, apakah Ichigo akan sedih juga?" Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Ichigo, pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh akan pertanyaan yang agak mengerikan itu, tapi bibirnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa disadarinya. "Tentu saja aku akan sedih." Rukia tersenyum lembut. "Kau seharusnya tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu."

"Oke." Gumam Rukia sebelum menjauhkan dirinya sedikit pun dari Ichigo. "Ichigo, kalau boleh, bolehkah aku," Dia menepuk pelan matras tempat tidur. "tidur siang sebentar?"

Biasanya, dia akan mempertanyakan mengapa Rukia merasa lelah padahal dia tidak melakukan banyak hal, tetapi karena hari ini ceritanya lain dan jika Rukia membutuhkan istirahat sebentar, Ichigo tidak bisa mengatakan _'tidak'_. Dia mengangguk dan Rukia meringkuk dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidur Ichigo. Ini sesuatu yang dirindukannya sejak Rukia mulai tinggal dengan Renji – bagaimana ia kelihatan begitu nyaman ketika tidur, seperti anak kecil. Ichigo berpikir seharusnya ada sebuah kelinci putih empuk di sebelahnya.

Setelah suara napas Rukia stabil, Ichigo melangkah pelan mendekati sebuah laci di dapur yang jarang ia buka. Selama ini dia melupakannya, benda itu berada di sana sampai sesuatu terjadi dan mengingatkannya akan keberadaannya. Ia menarik laci itu. Terdapat sebuah foto terbingkai yang diletakkan terbalik di dalamnya. Dia ragu untuk mengambilnya, tapi pada akhirnya ia melakukannya, memegangnya dengan kedua tangan dan keluarganya balas menatapnya dari potret yang diambil karena ayahnya sangat menginginkan mereka foto bersama. Ya, Ichigo tahu dengan benar seperti apa perasaannya ketika kehilangan orang-orang yang disayangi.

Dengan segera ia meletakkan foto itu kembali ke dalam laci sebelum dia mulai berpikir terlalu banyak tentang mengapa mereka tidak di sini lagi sekarang. Sejak mereka meninggal – atau lebih tepatnya, sejak ia terbangun di ruangan darurat di bagian belakang bus Renji – dia tidak memiliki siapapun yang dipedulikannya (Renji menjadi pengecualian yang mencolok).

Tapi kemudian Rukia muncul, 'tersandung' ke dalam hidupnya hanya karena Ichigo adalah orang yang terdekat dan paling dimengerti oleh Renji. Rasanya seperti pekerjaan yang sangat tidak enak pada awalnya – ketika ia masih takut dengan apa yang Rukia dapat lakukan – tapi sekarang, dengan jujur ia bisa mengatakan, dia tidak bisa membayangkan hal-hal yang telah terjadi tanpa keberadaan Rukia di sekitarnya. Sebanyak rasa suka sebagai teman dan ketergantungan dirinya pada Renji, Rukia; hanya dengan berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya saja, walaupun Rukia sedang merasa sedih atau tertidur dapat membuatnya merasa seperti seseorang yang 'normal' lagi. Setidaknya itu apa yang dirasakannya.

Ichigo duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, berhati-hati agar ia tidak mengganggu gadis yang telah tertidur. Dia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut dari wajah Rukia sebelum mendekatinya. Walaupun dia sekarang tertidur, Ichigo berharap dirinya bisa mengatakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang dapat diucapkannya. Pikiran itu seperti lenyap terbawa angin dan tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali ciuman lembut yang diberikannya di sudut bibir Rukia. Dia kira dirinya akan merasa sedikit malu karena melakukannya, tapi dia tidak, bahkan ketika ia mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana bibir Rukia terasa.

Rukia selalu tampak cocok berada di apartemen ini, seperti dia adalah bagian alami dari tempat itu. Rukia juga sebuah bagian yang tidak tergantikan dan terus berkembang dalam kehidupan Ichigo.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Author's Tea Time!

Maafkan saya chapter ini kayaknya jelek banget… saya nggak tahu harus ngapain Rukia DX udah gitu telat juga.. gomen.. ;_;

Mariko Tomochin graduate. Mau nangis rasanya (chap ini selesai di minggu tomochin bakal graduate). Terus akun twitter mariko di delete ;_;

Setelah saya nangis abis-abis-tewas waktu nonton DVD 1830 m Tokyo Dome 3rd day my favorite girl's graduate ceremony (Atsuko Maeda), saya rasa saya akan nangis lagi. Walaupun Cuma abis-abisan. Mereka berdua irreversible. Saya sedih mariko-sama bakal brenti karir nyanyi… saya suka banget suara mariko dayo pas lagi solo part… ;-;

Saya hanyalah seorang newbie yang masih belajar, maukah kalian kasih review untuk membantu saya 'menyempurnakan' EYD atau entah apa aja untuk tulisan saya yang akan datang? XD

Terimakasih uda mau baca! :D


	8. Chapter 8 - Kurotsuchi Mayuri

Title: Sun Burns Down Ch. 8 – Kurotsuchi Mayuri

Author: Chubbyichigo

Characters: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Tatsuki Arisawa, dan akan bertambah seiring waktu.

Warnings: Typos, OOC, OC, Violence, Headaches, mention of dirty things.

Note: We don't have super powers like they do. Credits to 'abang' Tite Kubo. The title is comes from Akanishi Jin's America single Sun Burns Down (It's good if you listen to that while reading this) I just have the plots and 'cera', an acer who accompany me to type this. Thanks for my forever love BlackWind1001!

.

.

.

"Dia tidak akan mudah dihabisi seperti Szayel." Gumam Ichigo sambil melihat catatan dari hasil menguntit target berikutnya dalam beberapa minggu ini, seseorang yang bernama Mayuri Kurotsuchi – Atasan Szayel yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di apartemen mewah dan kantornya, membuat dirinya mendapatkan perlindungan terbaik dari bahaya apapun. Dan penjagaan disekitarnya semakin ketat sejak tubuh Szayel ditemukan mati di area kumuh kota.

"Aku sudah bilang ini akan sulit untuk dikerjakan." Kata Renji, mengambil minumannya dan meneguknya. "Kupikir kali ini kau tidak akan bisa mebajak mobilnya. Trik seperti itu hanya bekerja sekali." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, siku bertumpu pada lututnya saat dia memperhatikan catatan-catatan yang tersebar di atas meja. "Kantor atau apartemen?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ichigo untuk memikirkannya. "Apartemen. Ada banyak security di kantor."

"Kau pikir seorang pria yang memiliki posisi penting tidak memiliki penjaga juga dirumahnya?"

Benar juga, tapi, "Ada banyak orang yang tinggal di gedung apartemen itu. Selama aku bisa masuk cukup jauh ke dalam, aku bisa berimprovisasi."

Renji mengangkat minumannya ke bibirnya lagi. "Kau percaya diri sekali ya…" Ucapnya bukan sebagai pujian, tapi juga bukan sebagai penolakan. Hanya sebagai pernyataan biasa. Renji harus percaya padanya, tidak ada pilihan lain. Keraguan bisa membuat siapa saja terbunuh.

Mereka berdua kaget ketika tiba-tiba Rukia berdiri di antara spasi meja mereka berdua. "Boleh aku membantu?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh." Renji mengatakannya dengan cepat seperti sebuah reflek.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Tanpa ragu, Renji menjawab. "Tatsuki memintaku untuk menjagamu, bukan memintaku untuk membiarkanmu ikut di pekerjaan yang berbahaya."

"Kau pikir _dia_ akan kembali padamu jika kau menjadi pengasuh bayi yang baik?" Ichigo hampir tertawa.

"Berisik."

"Aku bukan anak bayi!" Bentak Rukia, membuat mereka berdua diam. "Aku bisa melakukan banyak hal. Aku juga sudah menyelamatkan diriku lebih dari sekali."

Ichigo bisa membuktikannya, walaupun pada saat itu Rukia memang secara tidak sengaja telah membakar sebuah stasiun kereta dalam prosesnya. Dia menarik lengan Rukia, menurunkan volume suaranya dan berharap Renji tidak mendengarnya. "Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk."

"Hm." Jawab Rukia, mengangguk pelan.

"Rukia benar, Renji. Kau bilang ini akan sulit dilakukan, mungkin aku membutuhkan seorang partner-"

"Jangan menariknya ke dalam hal ini." Ucap Renji tegas dan Final dan Ichigo mendapati dirinya mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang itu. Renji tersenyum penuh simpati ketika dia melihat kembali ke arah Rukia, "Percayalah, kau lebih baik tidak terlibat."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang menutup pembicaraan mereka tentang hal ini.

.

.

Butuh waktu lebih lama dari yang mereka kira, untuk menemukan cara masuk ke gedung apartemen Kurotsuchi. Mereka menggali data mengenai seluruh penghuni apartemen – siapa membutuhkan apa, untuk menemukan cara yang dapat dimamfaatkan Ichigo untuk menyamar. Renji akhirnya berhasil menemukan satu cara: seragam berwarna abu-abu dari suatu perusahanaan jasa pengiriman barang yang biasa dipakai salah satu toko sayuran untuk mengirimkan pesanan pada pelanggannya di apartemen itu, seorang wanita tua di lantai sepuluh. Bila kau telah membantu banyak orang selama bertahun-tahun, kau akan memiliki banyak koneksi seperti Renji.

Ichigo menaikkan belasan kotak ke dalam mobilnya, kotak yang telah diisi berbagai macam benda untuk membuatnya terasa berat sebelum menutup bagasinya. Renji tidak tahu ia akan melaksanakan ini hari ini, ia harus bertindak cepat sebelum dia tahu. "Yo, Ichigo. Kau pergi sekarang?" Ichigo hampir melompat kaget ketika dia melihat Rukia, tiba-tiba ada disana tersenyum sambil bersender di mobilnya.

"_Shit_, Rukia." Gumamnya, berjalan menuju pintu pengemudi. "Kau tahu, Kau seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu sebelumnya." Ichigo membuka pintu itu. "Apa kau datang untuk mengantarku pergi?" Rukia mengangguk dan Ichigo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk membalas senyumannya dan mengatakan dengan pelan, "Terimakasih." Sebelum masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

Sebelum dia bisa meletakkan kakinya di pedal gas, pintu mobil terbuka dan Rukia menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi penumpang sebelahnya. "Aku ingin ikut."

"Tapi," Kata Ichigo, menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Renji bilang-"

"Aku tahu." Ada senyuman di wajah Rukia yang tampaknya benar-benar tidak cocok dalam situasi ini. "Dan Aku pada awalnya akan mendengarkannya. Tapi kau pernah mengatakan padaku '_kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu sesukamu'_, dan dia juga bukan Ukitake-sensei ataupun Tatsuki-sensei, maka Renji tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku. Itu juga karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi. Lagipula, bila aku ikut kau akan punya bantuan." Logikanya masuk akal, tapi Ichigo berpikir itu tidak benar-benar akurat. "Aku bisa berguna" tambahnya dengan suaranya dalam nada yang nyaris memohon yang hampir memanipulasi pikirannya.

Ichigo menemukan dirinya mengangguk sebelum dia sadar untuk membuat keputusan. "Aku tahu kau berguna." Dengan perasaan sedikit enggan, dia mulai keluar dari area parkir. Rukia tersenyum, menarik sebuah topi berwarna abu-abu ke atas kepalanya. "Jangan beri tahu Renji." Ucap Ichigo, dan Rukia menaruh satu tangannya di depan mulutnya untuk menunjukkan pemahamannya. Jika Ichigo tidak sedang berpikir tentang akibat apabila Renji tahu , dia akan lebih sadar betapa imutnya Rukia tampak pada saat itu.

.

.

"Kau pandai dalam hal ini, Ichigo." Kata Rukia pelan ketika Ichigo berhasil membuat pintu apartemen Kurotsuchi terbuka. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Ichigo melakukannya dan dia juga tidak ingin bertanya. Rukia pikir ini bukan jenis informasi yang ia perlukan untuk menjalani hidup.

Ichigo menarik keluar pistol yang telah ia sembunyikan dari balik jaketnya sebelum memutar gagang pintu dan membukanya dengan pelan. "Tetap berada di belakangku, oke?" Ichigo memberitahu Rukia dengan suara terpelan yang bisa ia keluarkan. Rukia mengangguk, menunggu Ichigo masuk ke dalam apartemen itu dengan pelan dan waspada. Ia lalu mengikutinya, meniru cara Ichigo berjalan masuk.

Mereka baru mengambil tiga langkah masuk ke ruang tengah ketika ia mendengar bunyi 'klik' di belakang mereka. Ichigo berbalik untuk melihat asal dari bunyi tersebut, mengarahkan pistolnya kesebelah kanan Rukia. "Jangan bertindak bodoh." Ucap seorang lelaki yang berdiri di sana. "Jatuhkan pistolnya." Ichigo ragu-ragu sebentar sebelum menaruh pistolnya pelan-pelan di atas lantai. Lelaki itu – Kurotsuchi, pikirnya – maju beberapa langkah untuk menendang pistol itu menjauh. Ketika dirinya sadar, Rukia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya pistol lelaki itu diarahkan ke kepalanya. "Lain kali kalau kau berniat menyelinap ke suatu tempat, jangan bawa orang dengan wajah yang dikenal."

Kurotsuchi menempelkan pistol itu di punggung Ichigo, membuatnya melangkah ke depan, masuk ke dalam apartemen, mengarahkan mereka berdua duduk ke sebuah sofa mahal namun tidak nyaman. "Tapi sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih karena kau telah mengembalikan properti perusahaan. Kau tetap akan ditangkap, tentu saja, tapi setidaknya kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang baik." Ichigo menatapnya sinis, alisnya semakin berkerut karena marah. "Ada apa dengan wajah itu?"

"Rukia itu manusia. Bukan barang." Rukia pasti merasa senang sekaligus aman karena dilindungi seperti itu jika nyawa mereka sekarang tidak sedang terancam.

"Oh. Ini bagus." Kata Kurotsuchi dengan nada ironi, meletakkan tangannya yang bebas di bahu Rukia. "Kau punya teman." Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu pelan dan sebuah pukulan dengan cepat mendarat di kepalanya. "Apa yang kau pikir lakukan di sini? Hah? Warga gila lain yang menyalahkan kami atas keadaan sekarang?"

"Aku di sini untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Rukia," Jawab Ichigo tegas, tapi matanya terlihat seperti terkejut atas kata-kata itu. "Dan... dan orang-orang seperti dia."

Kurotsuchi menghela napas, berusaha tetap tenang. Walaupunn dialah yang memegang pistol saat ini. "Rupanya kalian telah sangat siap untuk mengambil jalan terburuk."

"Kalian mengubah manusia menjadi senjata." Kepercayaan diri Ichigo mulai terdengar runtuh semakin banyak ia bicara, tapi dia mencoba tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya. "Aku tidak bisa melihat satupun hal positif mengenai hal itu."

"Ini adalah metode untuk memulihkan ketertiban dunia." Kurotsuchi terdengar kesal, seperti Ichigo tidak mengerti. "Apa ini metode terbaik? Mungkin tidak. Tapi orang-orang dengan kemampuan-kemampuan dan pikiran yang masih suci akan menyelamatkan nyawa yang tak berdosa. Sebenarnya sudah cukup sulit untuk memperbaiki keadaan tanpa orang-orang yang sok mengerti hukum seperti kau ikut campur dan-"

"Bagaimana dengan Rukia?" Potong Ichigo, membuat baik Kurotsuchi dan Rukia kaget karena ketiba-tibaannya. "Bukankah dia tidak berdosa? Dan kau berniat untuk membunuhnya." Kenyataan itu tidak terlintas dalam pikiran Rukia, bahwa ia akan dikirim kembali ke lab itu, bahwa dia akan mati. Tangannya terulur dan mengenggam Ichigo, seperti itu akan membuat segalanya lebih baik. Ketika Ichigo mengencangkan genggamannya, itu menenangkannya walau hanya sedikit.

"Hey bocah, kau masuk kesini membawa sebuah pistol." Ucap Kurotsuchi, mengeluarkan handphonenya. "Dan kau baru saja menguliahiku tentang hak asasi?" Dia berjalan mendekati Ichigo, mengejeknya dari jarak yang dekat. "Kami telah menyelidiki sidik jari di mobil itu. Jadi aku tahu kau pasti akan datang dan membunuhku. Dan apa kau tahu? Tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan pada dirimu sendiri saat hendak tidur di malam hari, kau adalah pembunuh, benar kan?"

Rukia mendapatkan perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan yang ia rasakan di stasiun kereta beberapa saat yang lalu yang terasa sudah lama sekali terjadi. Entah karena perkataan Kurotsuchi atau karena keselamatannya dan Ichigo, dia tidak tahu dan perasaan ini terlalu kuat untuk dikendalikannya. Dia bisa mendengar suara Kurotsuchi saat dia bicara pada orang lain di sisi lain telpon dan kepalanya mulai terasa berdenyut, hampir sama menyakitkannya dengan pada saat Ichigo menemukan dirinya. "Rukia?" Suara Ichigo terdengar sangat jauh walaupun dia tepat berada di sampingnya.

Rukia memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya, matanya terpejam kuat. Dia nyaris tidak berhasil untuk membuat matanya terbuka ketika dia mendengar Kurotsuchi berteriak, Panas menjalar dari api yang mengkonsumsinya, api yang lebih besar dari yang pernah ia lakukan, seperti api neraka dan diluar kendali. Handphone-nya terjatuh dari tangannya dan dia roboh ke sofa di seberang mereka, api mulai menyebar. Rukia hampir terhipnotis dengan cahaya kuning-oranye dan warna daging yang menghitam.

Bayangan mengerikan itu menyita perhatiannya bahkan ketika ia merasa tarikan pada lengannya. "Rukia! Bangunlah!" dia tidak bereaksi, dan Ichigo menariknya berdiri, meletakkan lengan di pinggangnya, dengan cepat membawanya ke pintu, menjauh dari api yang mulai menghanguskan ruangan itu. Dia melewati lift yang membawa mereka naik ke lantai ini dan menuju tangga darurat. Rukia hampir tersandung beberapa kali sebelum mereka benar-benar berhenti karena mendarat di area kecil di antara tangga. "Rukia? Katakan sesuatu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bisa merasakan tangan Ichigo di wajahnya, kelembutannya secara perlahan menenangkannya, sakit dikepalanya mulai hilang. "Rukia?" Dia menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan dan Ichigo menariknya mendekat tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Rasanya nyaman dan aman berada di dalam pelukan Ichigo, setidaknya sampai alarm mulai berbunyi ke seluruh penjuru bangunan. Ichigo melepaskannya dengan cepat, bergumam, "Ayo." Sambil meraih tangan Rukia dan melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuruni tangga.

.

.

"Ichigo, menepi." Rukia memohon dengan suara yang terdengar gemetar, tangannya mencengkeram dashboard sebaik mungkin yang ia bisa sedangkan Ichigo mengebut dijalan, mendahului banyak mobil seperti seorang pembalap professional dengan pikiran seakan jika mereka menjauh secepat mungkin akan membuatnya melupakan hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi. Mematuhi batasan kecepatan adalah sesuatu yang polisi tidak pedulikan lagi seperti mereka dulu. "Kumohon."

"Kita harus menjauh secepat mungkin." Mata Ichigo tidak pernah meninggalkan pemandangan jalan di hadapannya, mencari jalan di antara mobil-mobil yang melaju lebih lambat di hadapan mereka.

Rukia mulai mengambil napas dalam dan cepat. "Aku merasa tidak enak, Ichigo." Akhirnya Ichigo melihat ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya, ke wajah Rukia yang pucat, dan pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang dipinta Rukia sebelumnya. Lagipula gedung apartemen Kurotsuchi sekarang sudah tak terlihat dan kata-kata Kurotsuchi tentang akan menangkap mereka pun sekarang belum jelas karena tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka. Dia menepikan mobil itu ke sisi jalan, Rukia melepas seatbeltnya dan membuka pintu sebelum mobil itu benar-benar berhenti, jatuh terduduk di trotoar yang untungnya pada saat itu sedang sepi.

Ichigo menunggu beberapa saat di dalam mobil itu, mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan menarik pistol yang disimpan di saku kemejanya, melemparkannya ke arah kotak-kotak yang sebelumnya telah mereka penuhi dengan barang . Ia melangkah keluar dan memutari mobil untuk berdiri di sebelah Rukia yang terbatuk-batuk dan terlihat gemetar. "Rukia?" Ichigo berlutut di sebelahnya mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh punggungnya dengan ragu-ragu."Apa… Ada apa?"

Dia harap Rukia tidak melihat ke arahnya saat itu, dengan mata yang terlihat basah karena air mata. Seribu alasan yang membuat Rukia seperti itu mulai melayang memasuki pikirannya. Karena sesuatu yang telah Kurotsuchi katakan? Bila itu benar, maka Ichigo bisa mengerti, namun dia khawatir bila bukan itu alasannya. Rukia tertawa pelan, mengelap hidungnya dengan lengan baju. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata itu tidak terdengar seperti dia menyembunyikan perasaan takutnya pada Ichigo atas apa yang baru diketahui Rukia tentangnya. Sebenarnya Rukia juga tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakan apapun tentang dirinya tapi, "Tapi… seseorang pasti akan merindukannya, kan?" Untuk mendengar Rukia mengucapkan kata-kata itu terasa menyakitkan lebih dari apapun. Karena dia tidak pernah mengakui apa yang telah ia lakukan. Karena ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa setiap nyawa yang dibunuhnya akan menyakiti seseorang di luar sana.

Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu seperti kata 'maaf' yang simpel atau yang lainnya, tapi kata-kata itu seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Sebaliknya ia hanya melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar Rukia, menariknya mendekat dan berharap perlakuan itu akan mengatakan kata-kata itu untuknya. Di saat yang sama, itu kelihatan juga seperti satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memegang kontrol dirinya.

.

.

Ichigo tidak mengatakan apapun setelah mereka kembali ke mobil, perjalanan kembali ke apartemen mereka diisi dengan keheningan kecuali suara yang dihasilkan mesin. Tangannya belum berhenti gemetar, jadi dia menggenggam kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya untuk menyembunyikannya, seolah Ichigo sedang memperhatikannya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak harus mengikuti Rukia naik ke tempat Renji, tapi untuk alasan tertentu, dia mengikutinya. Mungkin karena ia tahu Renji akan marah padanya karena membiarkan Rukia mengikutinya, Renji pasti marah walaupun dia agak ragu. Menilai dari bagaimana ia terlihat sekarang, hukuman mungkin sesuatu yang ia inginkan sekarang, untuk dimarahi atas sesuatu yang disesalinya. Rukia masih tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan atas apa yang terjadi di dalam apartemen itu, entah perasaan ini rasa bersalah atau emosi lain yang belum dikenalnya dan secara alami telah diprogram ke dalam otak manusia miliknya yang telah di kurung di dalam sebuah lab. Sebuah program emosi yang seharusnya tidak boleh dialaminya.

Rukia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu, namun dia berhenti, meraih tangan Ichigo. "Ichigo…" Ucapnya pelan, tidak yakin bagaimana dia akan mengambarkan pikirannya. Ia melepaskan tangan Ichigo dan mengetuk dengan pelan.

Pintu itu terbuka dengan cepat, memperlihatkan Renji yang kelihatan lebih lega karena melihat mereka berdua. "Rukia." Dia menarik gadis itu masuk, Ichigo mengikuti di belakang dengan pelan. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak terluka kan?" Dia mendudukkan Rukia diatas sofa, memeriksa kepalanya untuk mengecek apakah ada luka di sana. Ada banyak sekali hal yang tidak dikenalinya hari ini, tapi Rukia yakin dia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan normal apabila ia punya luka di kepala.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya pelan, memaksakan sebuah senyum yang tidak terlalu lebar tapi cukup untuk menyatakan maksudanya.

Lalu Renji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ichigo, ekspresinya masih menunjukkan kepedulian tapi lebih terselubung dengan kemarahan dan frustasi. "Jadi, tidak ada satupun kata yang telah kuucapkan dapat kau pahami sekarang? Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak melakukan itu dulu, memikirkan rencana agar lebih matang, dan kau pergi begitu saja dan melakukannya?" Ichigo tidak bereaksi sedikitpun. "Hey! Dengarkan aku!" Teriaknya, menarik kerah Ichigo. " Orang-orang di luar sana termasuk kau tidak bisa kembali normal karena itu!"

"Aku tahu," Kata Ichigo, suara bergetar dan terdengar rapuh dari semua suara yang pernah Rukia dengar. "Aku tahu." Perlakuan Renji padanya melembut, tarikan di kerahnya melonggar. "Aku tidak bermaksud…" ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Ichigo yang terpuruk seperti ini. Rukia belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini, selama ini, selama dia mengenalnya. "Aku ini pembunuh." Rukia mendengar isakan di dalam perkataannya.

"Sudah kubilang." Kata Renji pada Ichigo, tenang dan yakin, seperti lupa bahwa Rukia berada di sana juga. "Mereka pantas menerimanya. Mereka melukai banyak orang. Mereka-"

"Tapi Ibu dan Oyaji dan-"

Rukia bergidik saat mendengar suara kontak antara tangan Renji dengan wajah Ichigo. "Orang itu bukan kau. Apa kau mendengarku?" Dia menaruh tangannya di dagu Ichigo, membuat ia mengadah untuk menatapnya. "Orang itu bukan kau. Jangan lupakan itu."

Ichigo menarik napas dalam dengan gemetar, yang menenangkannya walau hanya sedikit. Dia melihat ke Rukia di balik pundak Renji, menggerakkan bibirnya, namun tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa didengar di seluruh ruangan. Rasanya menyakitkan di dalam dadanya untuk melihat mata itu, mata dengan begitu banyak kepedihan yang tersembunyi di dalamnya yang sepertinya sudah Ichigo pendam selama beberapa waktu. Apakah ini perasaan yang orang-orang maksud dengan rasa iba, perasaan ketika seseorang merasa tidak enak dan sedih? Apaun itu, Rukia tidak menyukainya.

Dia bisa mendengar Renji menggumamkan sesuatu yang sangat pelan untuk dapat dimengertinya sebelum Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen itu. Rukia tidak tahu mengapa, namun tubuhnya membuatnya berdiri, mengambil dua langkah maju ke arah pintu. "Beri dia waktu sendiri, Rukia." Ucap Renji, dengan pelan mendorong Rukia untuk duduk kembali di sofa.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Rukia dengan sedih, terus menatap ke arah pintu. Renji memberinya jawaban samar-samar yang membuatnya tidak puas. "Renji, apa yang terjadi padanya? Maksudku sebelumnya."

Renji memberikan gestur tubuh seperti dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, sikap Renji yang menandakan dia akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun sampai malam berlalu. Dia mengagetkan Rukia ketika dia mulai bicara, "Kau harus mengerti." Sambil mengambil bir kalengan dari dalam kulkas. "Pemuda adalah orang-orang yang idealis. Mereka pikir begitu mereka besar dan memiliki sedikit kekuatan, mereka bisa menyelamatkan dunia." Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa di seberang Rukia, mendorong naik sesuatu di bagian atas minumannya. "Kurosaki… dia hanya ingin membantu. Obat-obatan itu memberimu kekuatan, tapi tidak ada yang berpikir lebih panjang tentang efek sampingnya."

Rukia mencondongkan tubuhnya maju dan memperhatikan lantai seperti sedang berpikir. "Jadi kau mengatakan bahwa Ichigo adalah salah satu dari _maniacs_ itu?" Entah bagaimana, rasanya tidak terlalu mengherankan apabila pikiran Rukia mengarah pada hal itu.

Renji mengangguk, mengangkat kaleng itu ke mulutnya. "Ketika aku menemukannya, semua tentangnya sangatlah berantakan." Ekspresi Renji berubah kosong, seperti dia sedang tersesat di dalam suatu kenangan. "Perlu banyak sekali penawar sampai efek obat itu benar-benar hilang. Aku sampai sekarang masih tidak yakin pikiran, akal sehat, dan kesadarannya telah kembali – yah memang tidak semuanya benar-benar kembali."

"Dia…" Rukia berusaha untuk menghilangkan keinginan untuk berlari keluar, mengejar Ichigo karena dorongan reflek. "Apakah dia pernah menyakiti orang?" Ia tidak yakin dirinya menginginkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini.

"Dia sudah memberitahumu tentang keluarganya, kan?" Tanya Renji pelan, minumannya sekarang sudah setengah kosong.

"Ichigo memberitahuku mereka telah tiada." Renji mengangguk lagi dan pada saat itulah Rukia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Dia berdiri dari sofa, dengan cepat bergerak menuju pintu sebelum Renji bisa menghentikannya. Dia berlari menuju pintu tangga darurat – menunggu lift akan membuang waktunya – dan mengambil langkah-langkah lebar. Melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus setiap kali ia melangkah.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia berlari di koridor lantai Ichigo, mengetuk dengan tidak sabar ketika sampai di depan pintu Ichigo dan mundur sesaat untuk mengatur napas. "Ichigo?" Ucapnya sambil mulai mengetuk lagi menghiraukan kepala-kepala yang mulai terjulur keluar karena kegaduhan yang tidak biasa. Akhirnya ia meraih knob pintu Ichigo dan mendorongnya, tidak terkunci. "Ichigo?" ucapnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Begitu ia mulai memasuki ruangan itu matanya langsung tertuju pada Ichigo yang duduk di lantai di sebelah tempat tidur dan menatap hampa tembok yang berada di seberangnya. Rukia berjalan mendekatinya dengan pelan, dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di lantai di sebelahnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Haruskah ia menyentuh pundaknya atau memegang tangannya atau melakukan hal lain yang dapat membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman? Ini mungkin salah satu tahap yang harus dipelajarinya dalam proses normal kehidupan. "Um…" Butuh beberapa saat bagi otaknya untuk merakit kalimat yang tepat. "Aku pikir Renji benar." Ucapnya pada akhirnya, menatap di tempat sama yang tampaknya sangat menarik bagi Ichigo. "Ya. Renji benar karena Ichigo adalah orang yang terlalu baik untuk melukai seseorang yang tidak jahat. Jadi-"

Kata-katanya memudar ketika Ichigo bersandar padanya, wajahnya dibenamkan di pundaknya dan kedua tangannya di sekitar pinggangnya, terlihat rapuh baginya. Ichigo tidak mencoba untuk menjelaskan atau mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menangis pelan. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Ichigo seperti apa yang telah Ichigo lakukan untuknya disaat dirinya bersedih. "Kenapa aku harus pergi?" Rukia tidak mengharapkan jawaban dan Ichigo juga tidak memberinya respon apapun, terus menangis dalam diam di bahu Rukia. Rasanya damai seperti ini, pikirnya sambil mengelus pelan rambut oranyenya, untuk dapat melakukan sesuatu yang berarti bagi Ichigo sesekali dan jika ia punya pilihan untuk melakukannya, Rukia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Author's Tea Time!

Ada yang sadar keanehan di komik Bleach volume 54 gak?

Ada satu tokoh yang tiba-tiba ilang… saya belom sempet nonton animenya karena saya jabanin satu-satu dan baru selesai download ke-361 epnya (dengan ajaib semuanya 1-361 di download dengan bantuan rekan seperjuangan dalam kurun waktu sebulan padahal saya juga punya kehidupan fandom JE-AKB, J-drama) bulan juni kemaren. Saya baru nyampe episode 310-an, masih long way to go.

Saya nggak salah lihat, di awal-awal ada Yachiru nemplok di pundak Kenpachi. Terus di belakang-belakangnya (waktu Hitsugaya bilang 'Kuchiki dan Kuchiki') dia nggak ada! LOL abang Tite yang gahol itu emang unyu. XD

Saya hanyalah seorang newbie yang masih belajar, maukah kalian kasih review untuk membantu saya 'menyempurnakan' EYD atau entah apa aja untuk tulisan saya yang akan datang? XD

Terimakasih uda mau baca! :D


	9. Chapter 9 - He is in Love with Her

Title: Sun Burns Down Ch. 9 – He is in love with her

Author: Chubbyichigo

Characters: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Tatsuki Arisawa, dan akan bertambah seiring waktu.

Warnings: Typos, OOC, OC

Note: We don't have super powers like they do. Credits to 'abang' Tite Kubo. The title is comes from Akanishi Jin's America single Sun Burns Down (It's good if you listen to that while reading this) I just have the plots and 'cera', an acer who accompany me to type this. Thanks for my forever love BlackWind1001!

.

.

.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali ia 'terpuruk' seperti ini. Menghabiskan sepanjang malam dalam diam memikirkan banyak hal-hal buruk yang entah masa lalunya atau bukan sampai dia kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur. Rukia duduk di sampingnya sepanjang waktu, hampir sama sekali tidak bersuara dan hanya melakukan hal-hal yang menenangkannya. Tanpa menilai, Ichigo bersyukur saat itu Rukia ada di sana setelah apa yang terjadi. Pandangan Rukia terhadapnya berubah, namun cara dia bicara pada Ichigo dan cara menatapnya saat bicara masih sama seperti biasanya.

Bahkan ketika dia menceritakan ingatan menyakitkan itu – yang membuatnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia tidak merasakan apapun atas apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai seluruh keluarganya tergeletak dingin tak bernyawa di lantai di ruang tamu rumahnya – Rukia tetap mengelus pundaknya dengan lembut. Dia tahu Rukia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padanya untuk berempati, tapi apa yang Rukia lakukan padanya baginya sudah cukup.

Ketika dia bangun, pagi sudah lama berlalu, sinar mentari terik mulai menyinari ruangan itu dari tirai yang setengah terbuka. Dia bisa merasakan ada suatu beban berat di pahanya, Rukia meringkuk dengan tidak nyaman di atas lantai seperti seekor hewan peliharaan. Ichigo menggerakkan pelan kakinya, mencoba untuk membangunkannya lembut. Mata Rukia perlahan-lahan terbuka, melihat ke sekeliling sejenak seperti dia lupa dimana ia berada sekarang sebelum dia berkedip ketika melihat Ichigo.

"Ohayou." Ucap Rukia sambil menguap saat ia mencoba untuk duduk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ichigo hanya bisa membuat ekspresi yang menggambarkan ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Mungkin lebih baik? "Apa kau ingin aku tetap di sini? Karena aku bisa tetap di sini kalau kau mau."

Dia ingin mengatakan pada Rukia bahwa ia tidak harus terus menemaninya, tapi mulutnya menolak untuk mengatakan hal itu dan malah mengatakan "Tolong tetap disini." Sebagai gantinya. Rukia tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Ya, Sedikit." Jawab Rukia, berdiri untuk membuka tirai sepenuhnya.

"Buatlah makanan atau apapun." Ichigo berdiri melangkah mendekati lemari. "Aku rasa aku harus mandi."

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk tetap tinggal jika kau ingin waktu sendirian." Rukia tertawa, mengecek isi lemari pendingin Ichigo. Ichigo yakin dirinya tersenyum untuk pertama kali sejak kemarin sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Airnya terasa hangat dan nyaman, membantu ototnya yang terasa tegang agar kembali rileks, membiarkan air yang mengaliri kepalanya membawa ingatan tentang malam sebelumnya. Ia tahu ingatan itu tidak akan pernah benar-benar pergi, tidak selama ingatan mengenai masa lalunya tetap berada di kepalanya. Dari banyak sekali hal yang tak bisa diingatnya pada masa itu, mengapa ingatan yang paling buruk dapat diingatnya? Dia hampir berharap penawar yang diberikan Renji mengambil semua ingatannya. Membiarkan otaknya tak memiliki apapun dan membuatnya menjadi sepolos Rukia. Dia pasti bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, bukannya terasa kosong seperti sekarang, terisi dengan ingatan-ingatan tentang misi-misi yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Ichigo?" Dia hampir melompat kaget ketika dia mendengar suara Rukia, pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar. "Aku membuat _pancake_. Apa kau mau?"

"Ru-Rukia." Dengan cepat ia menutupi tubuhnya, pipinya memerah. Dia menelan kembali apapun yang ingin ia katakan yang akan membuatnya merasa lebih malu. Sedangkan Rukia tetap berdiri di sana dan kelihatan tidak mengerti apapun tentang batasan privasi. "Kau… Kau bisa masak?" adalah hal selanjutnya yang datang ke kepalanya.

Rukia mengangguk dengan bibir yang melengkung ke atas dalam senyuman bangga. "Renji yang mengajariku. Kau mau tidak?" Ulang Rukia pelan seperti Ichigo tidak mendengar pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya.

Ichigo berkedip. "I-iya, Tentu saja." Rukia mengangguk dan menutup pintunya saat ia keluar. Air hangat yang mengalir di wajahnya tidak membantu mendinginkan pikirannya. Apakah Renji tidak pernah mengajarkan Rukia tentang konsep mengetuk pintu? Atau mungkin itu karena Rukia merasa terlalu nyaman dengan Ichigo sampai batasan privasi tidak lagi dipikirkannya. Pikiran tentang dugaan terakhirnya membuat wajahnya terasa lebih panas dari pada air yang mengaliri tubuhnya.

Dia menunggu di dalam kamar mandi lebih lama, memberikan dirinya beberapa waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya atas kejadian barusan, sebelum dia keluar dari _bath tub_ dan mengeringkan dirinya. Rasanya lebih baik setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, seperti ia baru saja mensucikan jiwanya kembali, walaupun sebenarnya perasaan tidak enak itu tidak pernah benar-benar pergi. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum geli ketika mengingat Rukia yang masuk saat dia mandi tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. Itu memalukan.

Ada makanan yang diletakkan di atas meja ketika ia berjalan melewati dapur, herannya tidak hangus dan terlihat cukup enak serta aman untuk dimakan. Dia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari Rukia, dan pikirannya langsung mengarah pada Rukia yang telah kembali ke tempat Renji. Ichigo menghembuskan napas berpikir dirinya ditinggalkan, walaupun ia telah memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Tetapi instingnya menyuruhnya berbalik, dan ia melihat gadis itu berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan mata tertutup dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Ichigo duduk di sebelahnya, meraih dagunya dengan pelan untuk menutup mulutnya. Mulut gadis itu terbuka lagi dengan pelan dan kali ini Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengelus pipi Rukia dengan lembut. "Kupikir aku jatuh cinta padamu." Ucapnya tanpa berpikir, tanpa proses di otaknya yang dapat mencegah dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang belum pernah benar-benar dipikirkannya, tetapi begitu kata-kata itu telah terucap, ia tidak menariknya kembali.

"Apa?" Rukia dengan suara kecil dan mata yang setegah terbuka membuat Ichigo membeku di tempat sampai ia ingat dimana tangannya sekarang berada dan dengan cepat menyentakan tangannya dari wajah Rukia.

"B-Bukan apa-apa" Ucapnya dengan suara yang tidak meyakinkan. "Aku hanya… berterima kasih atas pancakenya." Dan Rukia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk dengan mengantuk.

Apakah Rukia tahu dia berbohong atau tidak, ia tidak tahu, tapi dari cara gadis itu berbaring di atas kasurnya dan kembali tidur membuat Ichigo merasa sedikit lega, menganggap Rukia tidak mengerti apa artinya 'cinta'. Tapi anggapan itu juga membuatnya merasa agak sedih.

.

.

Renji sudah makan malam ketika Rukia pulang, wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah karena telah pergi seharian tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sejujurnya, Renji tidak terlalu memikirkannya, karena pada saat Rukia pergi, ia menghabiskan malam di bar sampai mabuk dan kemudian tertidur sampai siang. Dia tahu Rukia ada dimana –memangnya ada tempat lain yang akan didatanginya?- dan itu menenangkannya karena jika sesuatu terjadi pada Ichigo dalam keadaan seperti itu, ada Rukia yang bisa menanganinya.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Cukup baik untuk menyuruhku pulang." Jawab Rukia dengan sedikit nada kecewa. "Dia bilang dia mau tidur." Rukia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi malasnya, pikirannya menganalisis sesuatu. Renji bertanya apakah ia ingin sesuatu, tetapi ia kelihatan tidak mendengarnya. Renji mengangkat bahu dan mengeluarkan sekaleng soda untuk dirinya sendiri. "Renji?" Ia menoleh untuk melihat ke arah Rukia, ekspresi yang dibuat gadis itu agak membuatnya bingung lagi. "Apa itu jatuh cinta?"

Kata yang aneh bahkan untuk orang pintar, Renji tidak mengerti pertanyaan itu. "Apanya yang apa?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya dan menjatuhkan pandangan ke lantai. "Jika seseorang mengatakan 'Kupikir aku sedang jatuh cinta', apa itu artinya?"

"Itu…" Dia mencoba mencari cara untuk menggambarkan sesuatu seperti cinta, tapi pikirannya mengacau seperti seakan-akan Rukia baru saja bertanya padanya darimana bayi berasal – yang sebenarnya Renji tahu pertanyaan seperti ini akan datang suatu saat. Dia akan pastikan dirinya menelantarkan Rukia pada Ichigo apabila pertanyaan itu muncul. "Itu… Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Bukan." Erang Renji, menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa. "Maksudku, cinta pada dasarnya adalah perasaan sangat peduli pada seseorang." Penjelasan yang tidak terlalu jelas, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk merangkai kata-katanya agar Rukia bisa mengerti.

Rukia mengangguk pelan seakan dia mengerti. "Seperti bagaimana kau dan Ichigo peduli satu sama lain?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Renji hampir tertawa karenanya. Ichigo lebih terasa seperti saudara baginya, dan perasaan itu berbeda konsep dengan cinta yang sedang Rukia bicarakan. "Cinta itu… kurasa, tergantung dari siapa dirimu."

"Renji pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Rukia dengan tatapan innocent.

Renji berharap Rukia tidak bertanya tentang itu, berharap Rukia tidak membuatnya mengingat orang yang selalu membuatnya berusaha untuk tidak ditelponnya, karena semua ini akan berakhir menyedihkan pada sisinya. Jika Arisawa sudah melupakannya, maka ini juga sudah waktunya ia melupakan Arisawa. Tapi hal yang ditanyakan padanya bukan tentang itu. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Nah, Bagaimana rasanya?" Rukia menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian seperti seorang anak yang hendak dibacakan sebuah dongeng.

"Bahagia." Adalah kata pertama yang muncul di kepalanya ketika dia memikirkan hari-hari dengan Arisawa dulu. "Hanya dengan bersamanya, semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Aku sampai lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa saat itu keadaan dunia sedang 'menggila'. Dan ketika dia menciumku, itu terasa hampir seperti aku bisa merasakannya di dalam…" Dia tidak sadar suara yang dikeluarkannya semakin memudar seakan dirinya tersesat di dalam kenangannya sendiri sampai Rukia memberikan suara denguman kecil yang terdengar senang. "Kau… Kau akan mengetahuinya bila sudah saatnya. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan tentang ini?"

"Baiklah." Rukia menyandarkan kembali punggungnya ke kursi, kelihatan agak kecewa dengan penjelasan Renji yang belum selesai.

"Jika kau ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang… hal semacam itu," tawar Renji, mencoba untuk mencari tahu alasan dari ekspresi kosong yang ditunjukkan Rukia. "Aku bisa membawamu menemui seseorang yang lebih mengetahuinya."

Rukia tersenyum kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Tidak usah." Dan dengan itu Rukia mengakhiri percakapan mereka, dan mulai menonton iklan-iklan yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi.

Setelah hening setelah beberapa menit, Renji bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju koridor sebentar, tidak terlalu peduli dengan Rukia yang bisa mendengar percakapannya. Dia mengeluarkan _handphone_nya, men_scrolling_ kontak-kontak yang dimilikinya sampai dia berhenti ketika menemukan nama Arisawa. Oke, entah ide sial apa yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini. Dia menekan tombol hijau dan mengangkat _handphone_ itu ke telinganya. Terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali sebelum mengarah ke _voicemail_. Renji berniat mematikan telpon itu, tetapi tubuhnya tidak mengizinkannya. "Uh, Hai, Tatsuki." Ucapnya dengan gugup seperti seorang remaja yang mencoba mengajak kencan seorang gadis. "Ini Renji. Aku… Rukia baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir, tapi… aku ingin bertemu denganmu. atau hanya bicara, jika kau tidak sibuk." Ini benar-benar menyedihkan, dan dan dia akan mengakhiri keputus asaan ini di sini. "Jadi, telpon aku ketika kau mendapatkan pesan ini oke? Kumohon. _Bye_."

Dia menatap _handphone_ itu selama beberapa saat, seperti itu akan membuatnya berdering, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Renji menghembuskan napas saat tangannya jatuh ke sisinya. Dia sudah patah hati dengan banyak orang di hidupnya selama ini dan dapat mengatasinya dengan tidak menemui mereka lagi, dan semuanya berakhir baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa seorang gadis yang kuat, pintar, dan keras kepala seperti dia yang tidak bisa dilupakannya? Renji meraih gagang pintu, menendang dinding di sebelah pintu untuk meredakan kemarahannya sebelum ia kembali ke dalam.

.

.

"Kau harus keluar dari apartemen sial ini." Kata Renji pada Ichigo dengan sebuah senyum, melemparkan sebuah lengan di atas bahunya ketika mereka berjalan di trotoar bersama Rukia yang mengikuti dengan patuh di belakang mereka. Rukia belum pernah pergi ke bagian kota yang ini sebelumnya, ada banyak orang yang berjalan-jalan walaupun hari sudah gelap, matahari sudah tenggelam di balik awan tebal beberapa jam lalu. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo keluar setelah berhari-hari, masih belum benar-benar melepaskan mood gelap yang menyelimutinya. Renji bilang ini akan menyenangkan – bersenang-senang dengan sedikit minum-minum, sedikit menari, sesuatu yang lebih layak dilakukan untuk menghabiskan waktunya ketimbang memikirkan hal-hal yang tak bisa diubahnya. Rukia juga diajak karena Renji pikir dia harus merasakan kehidupan malam sesekali, bagi Renji ini seperti membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu.

Rukia mendorong pintu untuk membukanya, suara keras musik terdengar ke seluruh penjuru gedung. Ia ragu-ragu dengan tetap berdiri di luar, menatap kedalam dan mencoba menguraikan apa yang terjadi, tapi Renji menarik pergelangan tangannya sebelum dia bisa menebaknya. "Ini tidak akan melukaimu, Rukia."

Suara musik terdengar lebih keras di sini. Dia bisa melihat Renji mengatakan sesuatu padanya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, tetapi kata-kata itu menghilang, suaranya seperti suara dengungan terkubur di bawah musik yang mengalun. Dia memimpin mereka berdua ke bar, memesan beberapa minuman, dan salah satunya ia sodorkan ke arah Rukia, tetapi Ichigo mencegahnya. "Apa kau mencoba membuatnya mabuk?" Ia bisa mendengar suara Ichigo. Ada sebagian dirinya yang menginginkan untuk mengambil minuman itu dari tangan Renji dan meneguknya dengan satu tegukan karena Ichigo memperlakukannya seperti seorang anak kecil. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya untuk suatu alasan, sebab Ichigo membuatnya memutuskan untuk menolaknya. Ichigo tidak akan membuatnya merasa seperti anak kecil tanpa alasan yang baik, setidakya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Rukia mengamati ruangan itu. Suasananya gelap, tapi masih ada sedikit cahaya yang membuat segala sesuatu terlihat – cukup untuk mencegah orang-orang menumbur orang lain. Setiap orang di sana kelihatan tersenyum, baik yang sedang berkumpul di bar, maupun yang berada di dalam kumpulan massa yang terus bergerak di tengah ruangan. Semuanya terlihat menyenangkan, dan dia menemukan dirinya memperhatikan mereka, mencoba memahami semua itu seperti yang biasa dilakukannya ketika berada di situasi yang baru.

Dia hampir melompat ketika merasakan sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya. "Apa kau ingin pergi kesana, Rukia?" Dia berkedip beberapa kali pada Ichigo sampai ia merasakan jari yang mengenggam tangannya. "Ayo." Ichigo tersenyum. Melihat itu, Rukia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain tersenyum juga saat Ichigo menariknya ke tengah keramaian.

"Apakah Renji tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendirian?" Tanya Rukia, wajahnya sedikit mendekat dengan Ichigo untuk memastikan Ichigo bisa mendengarnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ichigo mengangguk. "Aku tahu kebiasaannya. Mungkin nanti dia akan mendekati seorang gadis dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya." Rukia memberinya tatapan bingung tetapi Ichigo hanya tertawa karena itu. "Ayo." Ucapnya, mulai bergerak seperti orang lain disekitar mereka.

Rukia berdiri di sana, memperhatikan pinggul dan kaki Ichigo, bibirnya melengkung ke atas dengan aneh ketika dia kembali melihat ke wajah Ichigo. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana."

"Cobalah. Ini mudah." Ichigo hampir tertawa. "Bahkan bayi pun bisa melakukannya. Bergerak saja mengikuti musiknya." Rukia bergerak seperti apa yang Ichigo katakan, melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan ia melakukan hal yang benar. "Benar, kan?" Dia tersenyum. "Ini tidak terlalu sulit." Rukia tidak bisa tidak membalas senyumnya.

Ichigo meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Rukia, membimbing mereka dengan pelan, bertindak seperti seorang instructor tari, cukup bagi Rukia untuk tahu dirinya di sana, tapi tidak membuat apapun terasa aneh, namun bukan berarti dia merasa seperti itu. Kumpulan massa yang menari kelihatan bertambah ramai, dan semakin mengambil ruang gerak mereka. Beberapa orang membentur punggung Ichigo, membuatnya maju selangkah, menghilangkan jarak sempit yang ada diantara mereka berdua. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Ichigo di punggungnya, dan tangannya sendiri tertekan ke pundak Ichigo, membuatnya dapat merasakan otot-otot yang berada di bawah kemejanya.

Sebenarnya, dia mungkin terlalu lama membiarkan kedua tangannya berada di sana, dengan lembut dan pelan ia menurunkan tangannya ke dada Ichigo untuk merasakan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak liar. "Rukia." Ucap Ichigo, menariknya lebih dekat sehingga mebuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Sesuatu terpantul di mata Ichigo dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan dirinya, menggumamkan sesuatu pada dirinya sebelum dia pergi, dengan cepat menyingkir dari kerumunan itu, menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Ichigo?" Rukia memperhatikan ia pergi untuk beberapa saat sampai ia ingat kakinya bisa bergerak dan mulai mengikutinya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini." Ucapnya, tidak yakin apabila Ichigo dapat mendengarnya. Ichigo melangkah keluar dari gedung itu dengan Rukia di belakangnya. Sesuatu yang kecil dan basah mengenai wajahmya. Itu cukup mengagetkannya dan membuatnya lupa dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya untuk beberapa saat. Tapi saat ia melihat Ichigo, ia dapat mengingatnya. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di tengah-tengah itu?" Menunjuk ke arah pintu dan cemberut. Ichigo tidak menjawab, mengambil beberapa napas dalam. "Ichigo? Jawab-" tetesan lain mengenai wajahnya, dan segera disusul dengan tetes-tetesan yang lain.

Rukia mengadah ke atas, mencoba untuk menemukan darimana asalnya, sampai ia bisa merasakan sebuah jari mengusap sebuah tetesan di keningnya. "Ini hanya hujan, Rukia." Kata Ichigo dengan suara lembut.

Rukia mengangguk, sedikit terbawa dengan kelembutan dari perlakuan itu. "Kenapa kau lari dariku? Apabila aku melakukan suatu kesalahan, beri tahu aku sehingga aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Ini bukan salahmu." Jawab Ichigo, mengelus bagian belakang lehernya dan melihat ke arah lain jalan. Ichigo tiba-tiba meraih tangannya, menarik Rukia menjauh dari jalan trotoar yang sibuk, menuju gang di luar pintu masuk sebuah gedung apartemen. "Aku pikir… Aku mungkin ingin menciummu sedikit."

"Apa?" Rukia tertawa, lebih keras dari yang seharusnya bila dilihat dari ekspresi yang diberikan Ichigo padanya. "Maksudku," Ucapnya, mendiamkan dirinya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena," Kata itu terucap seperti dia akan mengakhiri jawabannya di sana, tapi itu membuatnya ambigu. "Aku pikir… bukan," Dia menghela napas, melihat kebawah sebentar. Dia mendorong Rukia sedikit kasar ke dinding, meraih salah satu tangannya yang sebenarnya ia tidak tahu mau diapakan. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya dengan cepat, kata-kata itu hampir terdengar tidak jelas memberi kesan seperti jika dia tidak mengatakannya dengan cepat, maka kata-kata itu takkan pernah terucap.

"Cinta?" Ulang Rukia pelan, dan dia berharap lebih dari apapun dia mempunyai sedikit pengetahuan mengenai hal itu untuk menarik kesimpulan tentang arti kata itu. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak mengerti dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak karena ia tidak bisa memberikan Ichigo suatu respon. "Kalau begitu cium aku."

Pada awalnya Ichigo hanya menatapnya, mungkin ia tidak mengira akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu. Tapi akhirnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, Mata Rukia perlahan-lahan menutup saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sangat lembut, hampir tidak terasa, tapi Rukia bisa merasakan suatu sensasi yang membuatnya bergidik, jari-jarinya secara tidak sadar meremas kemeja yang dipakai Ichigo. Sejujurnya dia agak merasa kecewa ketika Ichigo menarik dirinya. "Rukia…" Katanya, menempatkan salah satu tangannya kebelakang lehernya. Ichigo menggerakkan bibirnya seperti dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Rukia mendekatkan sedikit wajahnya dan dengan itu Ichigo menyerah untuk mengatakan apapun untuk memberinya ciuman lain.

Saat itu, dia pikir dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Renji.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke apartemen Ichigo dalam keadaan basah kuyup, warna pakaian mereka terlihat lebih gelap dan lembab menempel di kulit. Ini salah Rukia dan ia mengakuinya. Dialah yang berhenti tiba-tiba di tengah hujan lebat untuk merasakannya, bermain genangan air yang berada di sekitar mereka dan keadaan berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan dari apa ayang ia kira. Ichigo sudah memberitahunya untuk berhenti, tetapi Rukia selalu menunjukkan senyum itu ketika ia melakukannya. Mereka tidak mengingat Renji sama sekali, sampai ia mendapat telpon dari Renji yang marah karena telah meninggalkannya. Pada awalnya ia merasa bersalah, tetapi ketika melihat sekilas wajah Rukia yang penasaran, ia tersenyum lagi, dengan sebuah tangan yang memeluk bahunya.

Ichigo melepas kemejanya yang basah, melemparkannya ke pinggir _bathtub_ dan meraih sebuah handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Rukia berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, tidak ingin duduk di atas manapun dalam pakaian yang basah. Dia memperhatikan Ichigo saat ia berjalan melintasi ruangan, menggali lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari sesuatu yang kering dan pantas. Rukia menempatkan tangan di depan dadanya, merasakan panas yang berdetak kuat di balik tulang rusuknya saat matanya fokus pada Ichigo, kulit dan ototnya, seperti menghinoptisnya untuk alasan yang ia tidak ketahui.

Dia tersenyum dan tertawa pelan ketika berbalik ke arah Rukia, memakai sebuah kaus putih dari atas kepala. "Ada apa dengan wajah itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Rukia jujur.

Ichigo mengeluarkan sepasang kaus dan celana lain, menyodorkannya pada Rukia. "Ini. Pakailah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Dia mengambil pakaian itu dari tangan Ichigo, memberinya tatapan bingung. "Kenapa kita tidak ambil pakaianku saja?"

"Um, tidak sekarang," Kata Ichigo, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Renji sedang… sibuk dengan… banyak hal."

"Hal apa?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Dia sedang… kencan." Dengan pelan, Rukia bertanya lagi apa itu artinya. "Itu… yah, biasanya melakukan sesuatu dengan orang yang kau suka."

Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibir Rukia. "Seperti Ichigo menyukaiku?" Ichigo mengangguk, mendorongnya pelan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membuatnya berganti pakaian.

Pakaian yang benar-benar tidak pas di tubuhnya ini membuatnya tersenyum sendiri, mengingatkannya dengan keadaan fashion yang sama di hari pertama ia bersama Ichigo. Baik baju dan celananya terlalu besar, celananya nyaris jatuh dari pinggangnya, tapi itu lebih baik daripada pakaian basah yang menempel di kulitnya.

Begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Ichigo sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan sebuah tangan yang memegang handphone di telinga kanannya. "Ah… merepotkan! tapi, Baiklah lakukan saja sesukamu." Ichigo memutuskan sambungan dan memasukkan handphone itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Renji?" Tanya Rukia sambil melipat pakaian basahnya sambil berjalan, meletakkannya di atas meja di dapur.

"Begitulah… dia bilang… kau tidak bisa pulang malam ini."

Rukia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sebelah Ichigo. "Kenapa?"

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dia… punya hal yang ingin dilakukannya dan tidak ingin diganggu… yah… begitulah."

Dia mengangguk, memposisikan dirinya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman. "Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Renji? Biasanya keberadaanku tidak terlalu mengganggunya." Ichigo tidak memberinya jawaban yang jelas, hanya kata-kata entah apa yang tercampur dengan rasa malu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. "Ichigo? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Rukia tertawa pelan, bersandar pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengulurkan lengan di sekitar bahu Rukia, menariknya lebih dekat dan menghidupkan televisi. Hal itu membuat Rukia tersenyum, mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Ichigo dan respon yang tampak pada wajah Ichigo membuatnya tahu itu hal yang bagus untuk dilakukan.

Terpeluk erat oleh kedua lengan Ichigo membuatnya merasa aman, seperti tempat nyaman yang membuatnya ingin tetap di sana selamanya. "Ichigo?" Ichigo menunduk untuk melihat ke arahnya. "Aku bisa menginap di sini malam ini, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Ichigo tersenyum, membuat pola garis dengan ibu jarinya di sepanjang pipi Rukia. "Tempatmu sayang sekali sedang dipakai saat ini."

"Bolehkah aku menginap walaupun misalnya Renji sedang tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Ichigo menarik Rukia bersamanya saat ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bantal. "Kau boleh tinggal di sini kapanpun kau mau." Dia tersenyum, merigkuk lebih dekat dengan Ichigo sedekat mungkin. Rukia bertanya dalam hatinya kalau benar ini adalah rasanya saat jatuh cinta.

.

To Be Continued

.

Author's Tea Time!

Chap ini mulai ada romance, ada yang nanya kan kemaren romance-nyah mana, khehehe

pada dasarnya saya gak bisa melepaskan genre yang satu ini. Jangan salahkan… saya seorang gadis SMA normal. Hehehe warning awas muntah XD

Ada yang nanya sama saya, saya kemaren download yang bahasa apa, saya downloadnya sub bahasa inggris, soalnya kebiasaan eng sub sejak dulu, jujur juga nih, bahasa Indonesia saya hancur, kecampur sama jepang dan inggris. Mungkin kalo denger saya ngomong kaya ngedenger Rena JKT ngomong. ;A;

Kalo indo sub, Saya downloadnya di wardhanimedotnet tadi saya udah cek, ada, tapi mungkin linknya masih pada mati. Kata mimin-tachinya sih lagi pada di re-upload-in tungguin aja~ ato ga request lagi di komennya :D di narutobleachloverdotnet juga ada

Terimakasih uda mau baca! :D


End file.
